The Stable Girl
by ThatSwanQueenShipper
Summary: In which Emma works in Cora's stables and not Daniel. What would happen between Regina and Emma? (SWANQUEEN-INSPIRATED BY A POST ON TUMBLR)
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys, this is a story about Emma in Daniel's place. So yeah this is a SwanQueen story. I guess this story will not have more than 10 chapters. Hope you will enjoy it! :D**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

Well I had to do something! My little brother is sick, my parents lost hope… we are poor. I have to take a new job. Although I liked my old one, and I don't know if I will like this one… My old job was selling clothes, making and selling actually. I helped making them for more money. But it was still too little. Then when I walked through the market I saw a paper on the wall.

' _Stable boy/girl needed'_

With an address under it. I immediately got to the address and I got the job. Much more money. 3 times more! My parents were so proud of me… so now, here I am. In the stables at some castle. To be honest, I've never knew there was a castle here… but well, now I know. And now I am very happy with it. I brush some hay to the side and look up when I hear footsteps. I look up, a girl of my age -17- with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is in riding clothes. She stares at me and I stand up straight. I thought she would say something but she didn't, she just kept staring at me like I am a dragon.

"Like what you see?" I ask automatically, fuck! Emma what are you doing?! Don't mess this up… "Eh… Sorry, can I help you?" the girl blinks a couple times.

"N-no, are you the new stable girl?" she asks.

"Yes, my name is Emma" I say with a little bow. The girl smiles sweetly at me and bows back.

"I'm Regina" she says.

"Regina" I repeat and she nods "I like it" she seems to blush a bit.

"I had to take you with me into the castle, stable girl" Regina says "For your clothes" while she looks at mine with disgust. I look down, yeah they were ugly and… dirty. But I don't have anything else. I look up at her. "I will lead you, okay?" I nod and follow her through the stables inside. It's huge! And beautiful. But it also makes me mad. I mean, we are in a small shack and she lives here? Okay okay, she is a princess. But still?! Can't they share or something? She opens some door for me and I walk in. she closes the door and gives me some clothes. "Eh, you can change behind the clothing curtains" I nod and change. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing some high riding boots, black leggings, crème coloured t-shirt, over it a light brown vest sleeveless and a blue cape. I look up at Regina who nods. "Does it fit well, stable girl?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I say, it's all so soft… I put my long blonde hair in a ponytail and some shorter locks fall out of it. "Thanks" Regina nods and gives me some cloves.

"For the dirt" She says. The dirt? Cloves for the dirt? Are you serious? Keep it in Emma… I decide to nod and them someone knocks on the door. A woman comes in, she is in a dark purple dress, and her brown hair is put up in a royal bun. She got followed by Henry, I already know that man. He accepted me. He smiles nicely at me while the woman scans me with her eyes. "Mother, this is our new stable girl" Regina says and mentions to me "her real name is Emma"

"I don't care what her real name is" the woman snaps. Oooookaaaaay… "I'm Cora, do you know the rules, girl?"

"Yes ma'am" I say with a nod.

"After this you take no other step into the castle, you keep the horses healthy, you clean the stables and helps Regina with the horses when she asks it, is that clear?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am" I say again. She nods and walks away. Woah that is some lady…

"She's always like this, child" Henry says "You can relax now" my shoulder fall down again and I smile a bit at him. "I know you will do great" he says and walks away. I look up at Regina who giggles softly.

"Your face turned totally different when my mother talked to you" she says and I follow her out again. "Don't worry, she acts like that to all the staff" I just nod and we walk into the stables again. "Maybe you can help me wash Rocinante? It's this big boy" Regina smiles and strokes the brown horse's nose.

"Off course" I say and I fill up a bucket. She seems okay, I guess she likes horse riding a lot. So I will see her more. I put some soap in the water and two brushes. I bring it in the stable and I see Regina already bound him in ropes so he doesn't run away. She looks up and smiles. I put the bucket on the ground and put the cloves on the little table. God those clothes are so soft… I'm gonna wear them forever. I give Regina a brush and we start washing him. Rocinante suddenly lays his head on my shoulder and I hear Regina laugh, I start to laugh along. I stroke his head.

"Well he does like you" Regina says "That is a good thing" she says with a chuckle. "Can you tell something about yourself?" I start to wash the brown horse again.

"Not much to tell" I shrug "Just a normal girl"

"Oh come on, there must be something" she says "Why did you take this job?"

"We need the money" I say "My little brother is sick, we give him all our food because he is really weak. But we also need food, that's why" Regina looks up at me with her brown eyes. They are really beautiful actually.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she says "I understand" I nod. "What about your parents?"

"They are nice, just two people who are still full of hope and proud for everything you do" I say with a smile.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Regina asks.

"No, never had them" I say immediately.

"What? Why? You are… well, you are not ugly" Regina blushes. I smile.

"Thanks, but I just hate men I guess" I say "Except for my father and my little brother"

"You don't want a relationship? No children?" Regina asks. I look up at her, I see she is leaning on Rocinante's back while staring at me.

"No, I would love to have children, but you need a man for that" I smile and she smiles back.

"My mother wants me to marry" Regina says "She wants me to become queen later and rule the kingdom"

"Well that is something" I say and one eyebrow goes up. She chuckles.

"Yeah, she is determined about it" Regina says. "She wants me to become just like her"

"But what do 'you' want?" I ask. She frowns at me.

"I… I'm a princess, I don't have a say in my life like you do" Regina says.

"Off course you can have a say in your life, you can do whatever you want" I tell her. "If you tell your father you want a golden carriage, you get one"

"My mother would never let me, she is a dark magic user you know" Regina says.

"Like… Rump…"

"Yes! Like him! Don't say his name out loud, stable girl!" Regina hisses fast. "It's a dangerous man!" I roll my eyes and brush Rocinante's hair. "Do you own a horse?"

"No, we are poor remember?" I ask. "We don't have anything with animals"

"Oh, right" Regina says and braids Rocinante's hair. I think I will survive this job…

 **The evening.**

I open the door of our little house and my mother looks up from the little kitchen. She gasps and stares at me.

"Oh Emma" she gasps "You look so pretty… those clothes…" I smile and play with the sleeves.

"Yeah, I like those" I say "I got them to work in"

"You look so good in those" she says and hugs me. I smile and hug her back. I look up at her green eyes and smile at her.

"I've got money" I say. "Where is dad?"

"With your little brother sleeping, I was just about to make some tea" mom says and we sit down on the carpet on the ground near the fireplace. I pull the little satchel out and give it to my mother. She opens it and sees the golden coins. Her eyes widen and she looks up at me. "With this we could get three whole breads, Emma! Maybe even a blanket and a pillow!" she hugs me again and I chuckle "I'm so proud at you… I told you there is hope" I roll my eyes. My mother with her hope… she looks up at me again. "How was it there?"

"I first met the princess, she is my age, a nice girl" I say "her mother was a really stern lady, and her father is very kind and nice" she nods and smiles.

"I'm so proud at you" mom smiles. I smile back.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **Next morning.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

I walk into the stables and see Emma giving the horses some food. Rocinante immediately licks her hand and I hear her chuckle.

"Thanks" Emma says sarcastically.

"He likes you a lot" I say and Emma looks up with big surprised green eyes. Her eyes look like they shine. Then she smiles and bows for me.

"Good morning, Princess" she says to me. I smile. I can tell she doesn't like to do this, but she does well.

"Good morning, stable girl" I smile back. "Can you make Rocinante ready for a ride?"

"Off course" Emma says and I sit down on a chair. I watch Emma getting Rocinante ready. She isn't ugly for a poor girl. She is a bit dirty, but if you look behind that you can see the sparkling green eyes and the cute smile. Did I just thought her smile was cute? Yes, Yes I did… Its morning Regina, you always think weird in the morning… Emma looks up at me and her eyebrow rises. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I smile away.

"Okay, well Rocinante is ready to go" Emma says. I walk over. "Should I help you, princess?"

"Please" I say. I put my foot in the stirrup and she lays her hands on my hips to help me up. I look up at her and see she is very close actually. I swallow and blush. Her hands feel warm on my hips. What the hell is wrong with me?! I should feel this when I am with a man right? That's what mother keeps telling me. She pulls me up and I sit on the saddle. I look down at Emma and she smiles.

"How is the weather up there, princess?" she asks with a smile. I laugh. "Now, have a fun ride"

"Thank you" I smile and ride away.

 **Hii guys! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Thaaaankss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiiiii guyss! OMG I seriously got a heart attack when I saw my inbox! I never thought you guys would like this that much xD You guys made me veeeery happy!**

 _What happened before: I look up at her and see she is very close actually. I swallow and blush. Her hands feel warm on my hips. What the hell is wrong with me?! I should feel this when I am with a man right? That's what mother keeps telling me. She pulls me up and I sit on the saddle. I look down at Emma and she smiles._

" _How is the weather up there, princess?" she asks with a smile. I laugh. "Now, have a fun ride"_

 _"Thank you" I smile and ride away._

 **Chapter 2.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I sit down on the haystack because I already did everything. The stables are clean, the horses are clean and healthy. Some of them do need a ride though, but I can't ride on them. I'm just the stable girl, I think Cora would kill me with her magic when I ride on the horses. Literally. I look up when I hear horse steps. Regina walks in with her father and Rocinante. Henry looks up at me and smiles kindly.

"Nothing to do anymore, girl?" he asks nicely.

"No, sir" I answer, I stand up and bow a bit. Regina smiles and I take over the reins. She smiles at me and I smile back. I put off the saddle and the bridle. I put the brown horse back to the stable and he walks with me while laying his head on my shoulder. I hear Regina giggle and I smile. I put Rocinante in his stable and give him some water. I walk back to Henry and Regina.

"You're working hard, girl" Henry says "I will make sure we give you more coins for your hard work" More coins? More?! Woah what?! My mother is gonna cry of happiness! I stare at him with big eyes. "We give her so little, Regina… Maybe we could give her like three double?" WHAT?! IS HE CRAZY?! Regina looks up at me and frowns.

"Are you alright?" she asks "You look really pale" I open my mouth to answer but I just can't…

"Come on, girl" Henry says and takes my hands. "Sit down okay? I will get you some water" he lets me sit down on the haystack and I lean against the wall. It's suddenly really hot in here… Maybe I could get medicine for my little brother… He could get healthy again, after all those months... We could get some beds and food. "You're poor aren't you, girl? That's why you're mumbling about getting beds and food" did I say that out loud?

"She is" Regina says and her father gives me some water. I take a few sips and then I feel okay again. I nod at Henry.

"Yes, sir I am" I say "The coins you already gave me yesterday was already much for us, my mother was really happy with it, sir" he smiles.

"We will give you some more, girl" he smiles. "You deserve it"

"T-thank you, sir" I say. He smiles and walks away. Regina sits down next to me.

"Medicine for your little brother?" She asks. "I mean, you told me he was sick... But I though about a cold or something" I shake my head.

"It isn't just a cold.. We think he has a virus, but we don't know" I say "He is almost sleeping all day, it's sad to see a little boy like that, he should be jumping around the house" Regina nods.

"I wish I had siblings, I'm a only child. If I wasn't, mother may have given the other child more attention. Now she keeps looking what I am doing and correcting me" Regina sighs. I nod and take another sip of the water. I sigh and smile up at Regina.

"How was your lesson?" I ask.

"Great" Regina smiles brightly "Rocinante did a amazing job and I enjoyed myself much"

"That's great" I smile and she nods.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

When I come home with the bigger satchel full of golden coins I see my whole family in the living room, sitting on some blankets they spread over the ground. I kick off my shoes and pull off my cloves when I walk up to them. I sit down next to my father and he smiles at me.

"Your mother told me about the coins of yesterday, good job" I smile and nod "And you also like it there right?"

"Yeah, the girl is nice and mostly she is in the stables" I say with a nod. He smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I look up at my mother and Neal. Neal is laying against my mother's chest and snorting softly. He is shivering. The poor boy is only six years old and so, so sick. I just want to take it over from him, he is a child. He deserves to have a nice time, play with other children and all of that. But he can't. Neal has the black hair of our mother and the blue eyes of our father. He is a real mommy's child. I'm more a daddy's girl. My father's name is David James. Mom calls him David. I got my blonde hair from him. My mom's name is Mary Margaret, dad calls her Mary. I got my green eyes from her. Mother's hair is long and curly and mine is long and a bit wild. There are some lost curls in it. I pull out the satchel and give it to my father. He takes it over and when he feels how heavy it is his eyes widen. I nod at him to go on and he does. He opens it and his mouth opens. Father looks up at me and I chuckle.

"What is it?" Mother asks.

"I got three double coins then yesterday" I explain. Her mouth falls open. "We could get clothes, and medicine, and clothes and beds"

"I told you, Emma" mother smiles "There is always hope, if it doesn't happen now it doesn't mean it will never happen" I smile. My mother with her hope speeches... Neal wakes up and looks up at me.

"Hey little man" I smile.

"Emmy" he says and crawls on my lap. I wrap my arms around him. He looks up at me with a small smile. "How is your new job?" He asks and I start to tell him about it. He listens to me and stares at me with big eyes of curiosity.

 **(Regina pov.)**

I'm sitting in my room with a cup of tea. What should Emma do now? Was she walking through the village? Or take care of her sick little brother? Maybe she was already asleep this early. Or she is eating... Ugh why do I think so much about the stable girl?! I mean, she is nice and all, but... Ugh... This confuses me. Lets stop thinking about Emma. I take a sip of my tea. Would she like tea? I need to stop thinking...

 **The next morning.**

"No horse riding today, we are going to a ball" mother says sternly. "Wear a dress" and she leaves my room. I sigh and get into a dress with the help of my maid. I am not gonna ride, but I can visit Emma. I know she is in the stables. She is here every morning very early. When the maid is done with my hair I run downstairs on my heels and open the doors that lead to the stables. I look up and see Emma putting her hair up in a ponytail while standing before my father's horse. The horse tries to put his nose through the stable pipes but that doesn't work of course. Why do horse act so weird around Emma?

"Hey" I say. Emma looks up and bows. I smile a bit.

"A dress? Are you gonna ride in a dress?" Emma asks.

"I can't ride today, I'm going to a ball" I say.

"A ball huh?" Emma asks with a smirk and strokes the black horse's nose. "What are they like?"

"They are beautiful actually, dancing, food, drinks, the clothes, everything is beautiful" I tell her.

"My mother once went to one, she is still talking about how perfect it is and all" Emma says "I don't think I would like it, but I will also never see it" she shrugs.

"You don't think you would like it?" I ask "It's perfect" Emma rolls her eyes. "You should go to one"

"I'm poor remember? I bet royals don't want some poor people in ugly dresses on their ball" she smiles while she says it. "I don't anything I guess" I felt a bit guilty about starting with the ball. "Anyways, why are you in the stables in that dress? Maybe it will get stains"

"I just... Got bored" I tell her. Emma nods and wipes some short locks out of her face.

"You know, some horses need to get trained more" Emma tells me, I stare at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like a demand, princess"

"No, no" I say fast with a frown. "But... Isn't that your job?"

"Am I able to ride on the horses?" Emma asks and I nod. "Are you sure? I mean..."

"I'm sure" I chuckle "Don't worry, my mother knows you will be riding the horses... She won't... Curse you" Emma nods with a smirk.

"Don't you have to do your make up or something, princess?" Emma asks.

"You want me to go away?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No" Emma smiles.

"Then I stay" I answer and smile back. "I like to be here"

"Because I am here?" Emma asks and her eyebrow goes up. I blush and she laughs. "Relax, it was a joke. I know you are here for the horses"

"Well also a bit for you" I say "I like to talk to you, you're like my only friend here"

"You're only friend?" Emma asks "woah I feel special now" I chuckle.

"Do you have friends?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I don't have time to make friends, I had them, but I'm not so good at making them or staying friends" Emma says and bites her bottom lip.

"Why? You don't like them?" I ask.

"I'm not so good at communicating" Emma admits.

"What? I didn't even know that, that's nonsense" I say. Emma pulls up her eyebrow again.

"Really? The first thing I said to you was: 'Like what you see?'" I chuckle at what she says.

"You were nervous" I say.

"I've never really met royals" Emma says. "I didn't know how to call you" I chuckle and the door behind me opens. I turn and see my mother. Oh no…

"Back to your room, now!" Mother commands to me. "And you, do your work" she hisses at Emma. Emma nods and turns back to the horses.

"Mother I…" I start.

"Start walking" she says sternly.

"Yes, mother" I sigh and walk behind her inside the castle. I turn around to close the door and share one last glance with Emma before I close it.

"Don't get befriended with that stable girl" Mother says. "She is poor, too low for us"

"She's my first and only friend" I say. Mother gives me an irritated glare.

"You will listen to me, Regina" she says sternly. "She is a stable girl, a poor child. Just listen to me and everything will be perfect, you will be queen" and she walks away. I sigh and shake my head. I don't want to be queen… I just want to be happy.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! If you like it, please leave a review because I totally love it. Tell me what you think is gonna happen! Byeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii guys! Thank you again for the reviews and all! I really love them :3 enjoy this chapter!**

 _What happened before: "Start walking" she says sternly._

" _Yes, mother" I sigh and walk behind her inside the castle. I turn around to close the door and share one last glance with Emma before I close it._

" _Don't get befriended with that stable girl" Mother says. "She is poor, too low for us"_

" _She's my first and only friend" I say. Mother gives me an irritated glare._

" _You will listen to me, Regina" she says sternly. "She is a stable girl, a poor child. Just listen to me and everything will be perfect, you will be queen" and she walks away. I sigh and shake my head. I don't want to be queen… I just want to be happy._

 **Chapter 3.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I walk inside my village after work, it was a nice day. After the royals left I was alone so I started riding on the horses and cleaned them all. Should Regina bed happy at the ball? I don't know… I walk inside my house and mom immediately runs towards me and hugs me. My eyes widen and I frown.

"Eh… what did I do?" I ask. She lets go of me and looks up at me while cupping my face.

"That girl you are working for" she says "She came by today"

"What?" I ask with a confused look.

"She came by and gave us your salary, she told us they couldn't give it to you because when they would come back you would be home. So she brought it us" mom says "She looks really nice, she's a pretty girl"

"Yeah she is" I smile. Regina here? In our little house? Seeing my parents? Hmmm…

"We got some bread and even some cheese, we also got some medicine for your brother" dad says who comes in.

"That's amazing" I smile. He hugs me and kisses me on my forehead.

"All because of you, Emma" He says "I am so proud that you are my daughter" I smile.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **The next morning.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

I'm waiting before the ports for Emma. I met her parents yesterday! They were really kind. Her mother was a beautiful woman. I see Emma walking up to me in her working clothes. I run towards her and she laughs at me.

"Good morning, princess" She smiles at me and bows while we walk further.

"I met your parents yesterday" I told her and she nods.

"They told me, they really like you" She says with a nod and smiles. I blush.

"You live very cosy" I say. She loves in a little house, it can be cleaner but it looks nice…

"You don't like it" Emma chuckles. "Don't worry, unfortunately we can't clean more then we do" I smile and nod.

"Sorry" I say while we walk into the stables.

"It's okay, princess" She tells me with a smile and she gives the horses some food.

"How is your brother?" I ask.

"I guess he is okay, he is sleeping a lot" Emma says and I sit down on the chair. "How was ball?"

"Amazing, but mother kept introducing me for heirs" I say "They are all arrogant and selfish"

"You even want a dude?" Emma asks with her back at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a frown. She turns to me and leans against a stable. The stable of Rocinante, he immediately put his head on her shoulder.

"You know, a girl" she says "A woman, a girl? You are one yourself"

"My mother would kill me" I say. "And I've never thought of that"

"For once, Regina" Emma says "Don't think about your mother. Think about what you want. What do you want? A dude or a girl?" I shrug.

"I've never been with both, so I don't know" I say "What about you?" Emma shrugs.

"I don't like dudes" Emma says. "But, I've never been with a girl. Maybe I will end up alone, I don't know"

"I don't think you will end up alone" I say "You are too pretty to stay alone your whole life" Did I just say that? Or goodness… I start blushing and Emma smirks.

"Thanks princess" Emma says "You are pretty too, I bet you will find your true love"

"True love, do you believe in that?" I ask her.

"I think I do, my mother says true love is the purest magic ever" Emma smiles "It sounds really cliché"

"I think it is, I know a bit about magic" I say "You know, my mother" Emma nods and smiles. "Hey? What about a ride together?"

"Yeah sure" Emma smiles. We get our horses ready and step up. Emma sits on Shadow. A black horse who nobody dares on to ride. But she does, and she can ride on him as the best. One time I rode on him, he was trying to get me off. Even my dad can't hold him. But Emma can even let go of the reins while putting on her cloves. Really! This girl can do everything with a horse. Shadow walks nicely next to Rocinante without doing anything bad. Emma looks up at me and smiles. "You're staring, princess" she says.

"Nobody can ride on Shadow" I tell her.

"Oh really? But he is such a kind and nice horse" She says "Aren't you?" Emma asks the horse and it looks like he nods. I laugh and shake my head. "So, where are you going your highness?" I blush.

"We could go through the forest?" I ask and Emma nods, so we start to ride towards the forest.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

We are taking a break in the forest. It is a hot day and we rode for two hours through the forest. Emma bound the horses to a tree and she sat down on the ground. In the dirt… ew… Emma looks up at me.

"Sit down, princess" she says.

"Ew, no" I say and she laughs.

"Are you scared for a little dirt?" she dares me. With that I sit down next to her and she chuckles. "There she is" Emma smiles at me. I roll my eyes and smile back. "Have you ever seen a unicorn before?"

"A unicorn?" I laugh.

"What? They exist!" Emma claims "My parents once saw one when mother was pregnant of me. They say they gave them the first glance of their unborn child. Me. My parents dealt with a lot of magic in the past."

"What di…" "SHHH LOOK" Emma shushes me and points before us. Before us we see a blue wisp. It is whirling before us, like telling us something"

"What is that?" I ask.

"A wisp, they say it brings you to your fate" Emma whispers while staring at the blue wisp with big green eyes.

"Yeah right, another story Emma?" I ask with a chuckle.

"It's true" Emma says and stands up. "Come on, I need to know my fate"

"Emma it could be a trick" I say. Emma jumps on Shadow's back and looks at me.

"I don't care, I need to know" Emma says "What do you say princess? Do you join me on this adventure, or do you chicken out and stay here?" I sigh and step on Rocinante. "That's what I thought" she smiles. "Come on, follow me!" And she lets Shadow run after the wisp. It brings us before a castle. It is a really big one, bigger than mine. I look at Emma who steps of the black horse and bounds him to a tree.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" I ask.

"The wisp brought us here, there has to be something here" Emma says "I'm going inside"

"Are you crazy?!" I squeal out. "Maybe this is the castle of a villain!" I step of Rocinante and bind him to the tree fast. I run towards Emma and stop her from opening the door. "This is not a good idea"

"Regina, I want to know what's inside" Emma says "You can even stay here, alone, with no weapons…" she smirks at me.

"Fine" I sigh "not too long" I say. She nods and pushes the doors open. She walks in nonchalantly. This hall leads to a big hall with a long wooden table. And a woman. "Emma" I whisper and point at the woman. She looks like a maid. She is reading in a chair. Emma couches and the woman looks up.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologizes. "Can I help you?" she asks and walks towards us. "Are you here for Rumpelstiltskin?" my eyes widen. I KNEW IT! I knew a villain lives here! I pull at Emma's arm.

"Emma, let's go" I say.

"The wisps brought me here" Emma explains "Sorry is we bother you"

"That's alright, my name is Belle" she says "I'm the maid"

"I'm Emma, and this is Regina" Emma says with a smile at Belle. I pull myself close to Emma when I feel a shiver going down my spine.

"And we have visitors" a weird voice says. I look up. Rumpelstiltskin… we have to go… this is dangerous.

"Emma…" I start.

"It's alright Regina" Emma says to me. She looks up at Rumpelstiltskin with her chin in the air. "Rumpelstiltskin?" he bows for Emma and takes her hand. He gives a kiss on her hand and she smiles at him.

"Emma" Rumpelstiltskin says. "I was waiting for you two to come" he says and also looks at me. "Look at that, just a replica of her mother" I look away and he giggles.

"You were waiting for us?" Emma asks.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he giggles. "Your parents are searching for a medicine for your little brother aren't they?"

"Yes, yes they are" Emma says "What do you know of that?"

"Oh, just that they will never find it unless they make a deal with me for it" he says.

"You have it?" Emma asks and lets go of me a bit.

"Emma… he is a villain, a bad person, don't trust him" I say but Emma walks over to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes I do, dearie" he giggles.

"Why do they have to make a deal with you? I can make a deal with you" Emma says.

"No! Emma enough!" I warn her. She looks back at me.

"This is about my little brother Regina, he could die without a medicine" Emma says and turns to him again. I groan. "I want to make a deal for the medicine"

"You will?" he asks and Emma nods. He giggles and nods. "Good, good, I need… a hair of yours"

"A hair?" Emma frowns "Why?"

"Because, dearie. You are the product of true love" he giggles and strokes through her blonde ponytail.

"Fine, deal" Emma says and shakes his hand. He giggles and Emma gives him a long blonde hair. Belle and I are just watching the deal. I can't stop her. She would do everything for her little brother. She would do ANYTHING. Rumpelstiltskin giggles again and walks towards some desks. He starts on something with his magic after he put Emma's hair inside a bowl. Emma turns to me. "I'm sorry princess, but I have to do this for my little brother. Whatever the cost is" I sigh and nod. "It will be alright, I'm still alive" I look away from her.

"Here it is, dearie" Rumpelstiltskin says and gives Emma a potion. "Let the boy drink this and within two weeks he is all better"

"Thanks" Emma smiles at him and nods at Belle.

"Off course" He says and gives her a kiss on her hand again. "Keep in mind, magic always comes with a price" She nods and we walk out of the castle. When the doors close I turn to Emma.

"That was really stupid and dangerous of you, what if he wanted you to kill someone? I know for sure you would've done it, you would've done everything for your little brother! You are so stubborn Emma! Magic always comes with a price and I…" she lays her finger against my lips and I stop talking. She smirks a bit.

"Shh… I'm alright" Emma says. She bows over and gives me a long kiss on my cheek. I start to blush and… Woah is it still this hot outside? She pulls away and looks in my eyes with a charming smile. "Stop worrying about me, Regina"

"N... I... You… We... he…" I stutter and Emma chuckles.

"Yes, yes, I know" she chuckles. "Now, come on princess" and she walks over to Shadow. This girl is driving me crazy…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii guys! Here I am again! I kinda disappeared but I am back. School was suddenly asking much from me like much homework and now finally we got out laptops from school so yaaay! Please leave a review of what you think of the chapter when you finish it!**

 _What happened before: When the doors close I turn to Emma._

" _That was really stupid and dangerous of you, what if he wanted you to kill someone? I know for sure you would've done it, you would've done everything for your little brother! You are so stubborn Emma! Magic always comes with a price and I…" she lays her finger against my lips and I stop talking. She smirks a bit._

" _Shh… I'm alright" Emma says. She bows over and gives me a long kiss on my cheek. I start to blush and… Woah is it still this hot outside? She pulls away and looks in my eyes with a charming smile. "Stop worrying about me, Regina"_

" _N... I... You… We... he…" I stutter and Emma chuckles._

" _Yes, yes, I know" she chuckles. "Now, come on princess" and she walks over to Shadow. This girl is driving me crazy…_

Chapter 4.

(Emma pov.)

After my work is done in the stables I start to run home. Ready to give the medicine to my little brother. I run into my house and just see my mom coming down with my little brother in her arms. He is awake so when he looks up at me he smiles brightly.

"Emmy!" he cheers and coughs. Mom lets him stand on his feet and he runs towards me. I carry him up in my arms and chuckle.

"Woah kiddo" I smile at him. "You're getting heavy" and he is. He is getting bigger and bigger. He is already six of course. He still looks sick. I look up at my mother. "Did the medicine you brought of the coins work?" she shakes her head.

"No, we got tricked" she sighs.

"I got some medicine, I can assure you it will help" I say. I put Neal down on the blankets on the ground and sit down next to him. Mother comes to sit with us too. I give my mother the satchel from my bag and take out the potion. It is blue, it looks weird. But it will work. I give it to Neal and he looks at it with a frown. "You need to drink all of it, Neal. It will make you feel better" he nods and opens it. He smells it and smiles up at me.

"It smells like candy" he says and I smile back. He starts to drink it and gives the empty bottle back to me. "It is nice"

"How did you get it?" mother asks me.

"Do you know someone who goes by the name Rumplestiltskin?" I ask. My mom nods slowly, staring at me. "I made a deal with him for it today, I was with Regina and we found a wisp, so I followed it with Regina and it brought me to his castle"

"What did he want from you? Emma he is not a nice man, he is a villain" Mother says.

"He wanted a hair from me, because I am The Product Of True Love" I tell my mother. "We are both fine"

"Never do that again okay?" mother asks me while she takes my hand. I nod.

"I promise" I tell her.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

I'm on Shadow learning him some high jumps until I see that Regina is watching me. I smile and I let Shadow walk over to Regina. She smiles at me. She is in a light yellow dress and her hair is lose over her shoulders. I smile back at her.

"You look lovely, princess" I smile. "You're not gonna ride today?" she shakes her head and sighs.

"I can't, I came to tell you you have a free day" Regina says. My eyebrow goes up.

"Oh? Okay, I guess" I stutter and she giggles. "So I don't have to work?"

"No, you can go home and have some time with your family" Regina says.

"Why?" I ask while I jump of Shadow.

"Because there are some heirs inside and my mother wants me to meet them and doesn't want them to see you" Regina says while blushing.

"What?" I ask with a frown.

"She doesn't want our guests to see our poor stable girl who is under the mud" she says "sorry"

"I'm not under the mud, I've went into bath yesterday" I protest.

"What's that on your face then?" Regina asks with a chuckle. I sigh.

"I've slept by the fireplace to stay warm" I sigh "fine, okay" and I walk into the stables with Shadow.

"I'm sorry" Regina says while I put Shadow in the stable.

"It's okay, I understand" I say "I will just clean Shadow and then I will be done" I say. Then the door opens. We both look up and a man comes in. I bet it is a heir. He has brown hair and is in a royal suit.

"Alexander" Regina says. I turn back to Shadow with a eye roll and brush his hair.

"Regina" he says with a bow and then looks at me. "What are you doing here in the filthy stables?"

"I've cleaned them" I mumble to myself but Regina hears it and I see her smile.

"This is Emma, our stable girl" she introduces me. "She's my friend"

"You are befriended with a peasant?" Alexander asks. I look up angrily.

"I am not a peasant" I protest.

"She is nice, trust me" Regina says fast before I can say something else.

"I don't think you should be friends with the stable girl" he says while looking at me.

"Listen carefully" I hiss "you are not gonna tell her who her friends should be okay?"

"Emma" Regina hisses. I look up at her and she looks sternly at me.

"Fine" I hiss and leave without a goodbye. I was just protecting her! And then she talks to me like that! That dude wants to make decisions for her! Like she is too dumb to make her own. I growl and walk away fast.

 **(Regina pov.)**

I sit around table for tea time and sip of my tea. I had to correct Emma like that... Otherwise we both would be in big problems with my mother. Alexander told me he wouldn't tell my mother so we are safe. But why did Emma react like that? Seriously... She almost looked jealous, protective. I am sorry for correcting her that way but I had to. She just walked away... Is she very mad at me? I don't know... I hope she isn't...

 **(Emma pov.)**

Today was a quiet day with my family. I played around with my little brother a bit and I've brought us some dinner. Father is also home from his work on the market. So now we are eating dinner before the fireplace. Neal is sitting between my legs when he is done eating.

"I liked it that you had a free day, Emmy" Neal admits "I like playing with you" I smile and stroke his hair out of his face.

"I liked the free day too, Neal" I smile. And I did, I liked the time I got with my family today.

 **The next morning.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

I'm sitting on the chair in the stables, waiting for Emma. I didn't sleep last night because I am so worried. She may hate me now... Then the door opens and closes again. I look up and see Emma coming in. She looks just as amazing as always in her stable clothes. Her hair is in a braid this time. I smile at her but she doesn't return the smile. She just bows.

"Good morning, your royal highness" she says and walks the horse food. I frown. She never talks like that.

"G-good morning" I stutter surprised. She gives every horse some food and some water. "Emma?"

"Do you want to ride Rocinante?" Emma asks while giving the horses water.

"No, I just..."

"I could get him ready if you want, it's my job" Emma says. "I could also make another horse rea..."

"stop!" I scream fast. She turns towards me. "Are you mad at me?"

"I wouldn't dare to be mad at you, your royal highness" she says "I am just doing my job. Now, should I get Rocinante ready? Or someone else? They are all ready to ride, but I must say Rio is very lazy as I saw and..."

"Emma!" I scream. "Just tell me if you are mad at me, please?"

"Yes I am, Regina" Emma growls "of course I am"

"I'm sorry okay? But if I didn't correct you we both would have problems with my mother now" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"I can protect myself okay?" Emma hisses "and I was just being honest with that asshole! He doesn't deserve you!"

"How do you know?" I ask. She walks up to me. Standing right before me.

"Because nobody wants a dude who make decisions for you, Regina" Emma hisses. "That asshole isn't good enough for you!"

"Then who is? I need to find someone Emma! I can't stay alone!" I hiss back.

"Me" Emma says. My eyes widen. She pulls me towards her and places her lips on mine. I gasp of the tingling I feel on my lips. Her lips are soft and sweet. She starts to kiss me for real and it feels so natural. Like we did this for years. Like we are meant to be together. And I like it. I kiss her back and she pushes me more towards her but then I step back. I open my eyes and look at Emma's green sparkling ones. I lay my fingers on my lips while staring at her.

"I..." I start but never finish.

"Well... Woah" Emma chuckles softly. I blush and nod.

"I... Eh yes" I say and Emma smiles. She pulls my hair behind my ear.

"I think I like you, Regina" Emma says.

"I think I like you too, Emma" I admit. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you"

"I guess you owe me that one, princess" Emma says with a wink. With that I give her a little peck on her lips. She leans in but I lean back. She opens her eyes and I laugh. "That was cruel" Emma chuckles. I smile and kiss her good on her lips. She smiles against my lips and kisses me deeper. I giggle when we stop and lay my head in the crook of her neck. She strokes my hair and I wrap my arms around her. This feels so normal, so good...

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

This was one of the best days of my entire life! I swear. Emma makes me feel happy and safe. She is funny and soooo kind to me. I never knew I wouldn't be with a boy. I never even knew it was a option. Now I am on my room because Emma just left. We decided to keep our relationship secretly because if my mother knows she will kill us both so yeah. We decided not to do that. I really like her. She is the one, not a boy. But a girl. A blonde poor girl. My stable girl.

 **(Emma pov.)**

I walk inside the house and I meet my dad who was playing around with my little brother who is running around the room. He is feeling good. I smile and then he sees me.

"Emmy!" he cheers and I pick him up in my arms. "You made me feel well again, Emmy!"

"Do you feel good again?" I ask and he nods.

"Thank yaaaaa" he says while hugging me. I smile and ruffle through his hair. I look up at my dad who smiles proudly.

"He's been feeling really good since this morning" father says to me. "He kept telling your mother he wanted to thank his big sister"

"My Emmy!" Neal says in my arms. I smile and hug him closer to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii guys! Last chapter was amazing wasn't it? 3.3 I hope you guys also liked it!**

 **What happened before:** _I walk inside the house and I meet my dad who was playing around with my little brother who is running around the room. He is feeling good. I smile and then he sees me._

" _Emmy!" he cheers and I pick him up in my arms. "You made me feel well again, Emmy!"_

" _Do you feel good again?" I ask and he nods._

" _Thank yaaaaa" he says while hugging me. I smile and ruffle through his hair. I look up at my dad who smiles proudly._

" _He's been feeling really good since this morning" father says to me. "He kept telling your mother he wanted to thank his big sister"_

" _My Emmy!" Neal says in my arms. I smile and hug him closer to me._

 **Chapter 5.**

 **A week later.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

I'm waiting in the stables until Emma comes, she is late. Normal she comes very early… I hope she is just fine, maybe she had to take care of her little brother? No, he was feeling well again. She told me that… I hope she is okay… not hurt of kidnapped or anything… but then the door opens and Emma comes in. her hair is waving over her shoulders and she looks tired. She looks up at me and I smile.

"Where were you?" I ask her worried. She shakes her head with a frown.

"It was nothing, trust me" she says and walks over to me. She gives me a kiss and I take her hands when she wanted to walk away.

"What happened?" I ask her and look right in her green eyes. Her eyes start to tear up a little bit and that surprises me. Emma doesn't show sad emotions that fast. I never actually saw her cry… "Emma?"

"It's nothing, Gina" she says and blinks a couple times before walking to the horses. I frown.

"Is it your little brother?" I ask "Emma just tell me"

"My parents" Emma just says with her back at me.

"Are they sick? What is it Emma, tell me" I plead.

"They want me to marry the son of Rumpelstiltskin" Emma mumbles but I hear it. My eyes widen and I sit down on the chair. She is gonna marry the son of a villain… but why? I thought her parents would only let their children marry for love? And we are… in love.

"What?" I whisper and Emma turns to me. She looks so sad, so broken…

"They want me to marry his son… because of a deal they made with him, Gina" Emma says. "They made a fucking deal with the imp…"

"When did they made the deal? Why? I thought they wanted to let you marry in love" I say.

"A couple of days ago, my little brother started to get sick again… so my parents visited Rumpelstiltskin again and made a deal for a good potion… the deal was me" Emma tells me while walking towards me. She takes my hands in hers and strokes my knuckles. "The deal is that I will marry Baelfire, do you wanna know why?" I nod. "Because Rumpelstiltskin thinks I am the only girl worth for his son, and because I am precious, the product of true love"

"And they accepted" I mumble and she nods.

"I fucked up Gina, I told you I'm not good in relationships… I knew I would fuck up" Emma groans and I see her lower lip tremble. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry you fell in love with me, I won't touch you again" and she lets go of my hands fast.

"No, Emma" I say and take her hands. "We knew this would happen, but then the other way around… remember? Me marrying and stuff… we can do this, our love is strong enough to beat this. I love you…" Emma looks up with two shining green eyes.

"I love you too, Gina" she says and hugs me. I hug her back and she starts to cry softly in my shoulder. My girlfriend will marry another… she won't be truly mine then… like she is now.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

We decided not to talk about it after that morning, because every time we talked about it Emma would tear up. So now we are sitting by a lake with the horses bound to a tree behind us. Emma is laying on her back with her face in the sun and I am just staring at her. Of course Rumpelstiltskin would want her to be his son's wife. She is beautiful. Blonde waving her, sparkling green eyes… she is amazing. The sun is shining bright and that makes her more beautiful, her blonde hair looks gold now and she sun is making her skin beautiful. Then her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me.

"Are you creeping on me, princess?" she asks me. I blush and look away. She chuckles and sits up. She lays her hand on my cheek and kisses me. I smile and kiss her back. But we are so lost in our kiss that we fall down on the soft grass. When we break free we laugh. She rolls over on my hips and I look up at her. Emma's eyes are sparkling and she strokes my cheek. "You look cute with red cheeks" she tells me and that makes me blush even more. She leans over and kisses me with more passion. Her long blonde hair is stroking my neck and that makes me shiver a bit. Emma's right hand goes to my hips and I feel myself heat up. She breaks the kiss and looks down at me when I open my eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper."

"Do you want to go any further?" she asks me and I nod.

"With you? Yes" I answer. She smiles and kisses me again.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

It has been a perfect day with Emma, we stayed at the lake all day and I told my parents we went riding all day. It was perfect. The weather also was perfect. I'm at the port and watch Emma walk back down the road to her village. I would love to be next to her now, support her. But I can't…

 **(Emma pov.)**

I come in and my mother greets me with a kind smile.

"Hey sweetie, we have some food in the kitchen" she says. I say nothing and I just walk to the kitchen. I take some soup and some bread and sit down next to the fireplace to stay warm.

"Is Emmy unhappy?" I hear Neal ask my mother while my father comes in.

"Neal not now okay?" Mother asks him "Eat your food okay?" they know I don't want this. But they don't know the real reason… maybe if I tell them…

"I'm in love" I say while looking up at my parents. My dad just sat down next to my mom and Neal. They all stare at me with big eyes.

"Oh..." Mother says softly and looks up at my father. "I… eh"

"Who is it Emmy?" Neal asks while walking over to me. He sits down next to me. "Is it a knight? Maybe he can learn me more fighting!"

"She, is not a knight" I say and look up at my parents. My mom looks like she is gonna faint and my dad is staring at me. "She is a princess and I work for her, we have a secret relationship for like a week"

"Emma… you have a relationship with a girl?" mother asks me with open mouth.

"Yes, mother" I say "I have, and we love each other. It's true love"

"It can't be true love, Emma" father says "you two are both girls"

"It's true love" I repeat.

"Honey did you made this up so you don't have to marry Baelfire?" mother asks me.

"No, this is the truth" I tell her. It keeps silent for a while.

"Well I like it! Maybe she will give you a crown Emmy!" Neal says enthusiast. I smile at him and stroke his cheek fast.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **The next day.**

I walked into the stables and saw that Regina isn't here yet. I walk to the horses and check them. Then I give them food and when I wanted to give them water I feel two arms around my waist from the back. I chuckle and turn around. I give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I've told my parents" I just immediately say. She looks up at me with big eyes.

"What?" she asks me.

"I told them about us, I thought maybe if I told them… they would cancel the deal" I tell her.

"And?" Regina asks softly.

"They told me this morning that they couldn't break the deal with him" I tell her. "And that they want me to be happy no matter what, but this shocked them" Regina nods and smiles.

"Your parents are sweet" she says to me "be happy with them"

"I am, not on this moment I am not" I say "I'm gonna meet Baelfire today, after work. They want me to give you this…" I pull the letter out of my bag and give it to her. She opens it and starts reading it.

"If you can get three free weeks after today?" Regina gasps "Wait why?"

"Rumpelstiltskin wants us to get to know each other, so I will be with him three weeks long" I sigh and hold back the tears. I don't wanna go with him. What if it is an ugly man who only wants sex? What if he was much older than me? "I'm sorry Gina… I can't stop it, I'm sorry you met me. I'm sorry you fell in love with me. I'm sorry for existing…"

"Hey, hey, hey" Regina says fast and cups my face. "It's okay, I'm happy I met you, and fell in love with you… I am happy you are alive. I love you Emma" I can't hold back the tears anymore and I hug Regina while crying out softly. I hate to be weak… Regina strokes my back to calm me down but of course that doesn't work. How can she not hate me? Why didn't she send me away already? "Hey, what if we make today a relax day? We stay here all day, clean all the horses and play a bit around. I will stay all day with you, but you know I have to leave a hour for tea time okay?" Regina asks me and I nod. She smiles and gives me a kiss on my hand. I smile back and let go of her. She gives me a cup of water and I take a sip.

"Thanks" I say smiling.

OUATOUATOUAT

And the whole day we stayed together, as a couple. Well, she did leave a hour for tea time of course. But for the rest of the day she stayed by my side. We cleaned the horses, we cleaned the stables. We actually did that a couple of times… and if we didn't we talked about our childhood and our hobbies. It was an amazing day, but now it is time for The Dark One's son. Baelfire. I never knew Rumpelstiltskin had a son before my parents made the deal, so I have to admit I am kind of curious.

"Should I… knock?" I ask my parents who stand behind me. The moment I came home we immediately made our way to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. So here we are, before his castle. My mom nods but the door opens already, there stands Belle in her blue dress. She smiles kindly at me and bows. I bow back and she lets us in. we just follow her quietly into the big hall with the long table. She turns to us.

"I had to take Emma with me upstairs and tell you three to wait here" Belle says. I nod and walk behind her. We walk upstairs into a big room. It was a beautiful room! A big balcony that looked over at the sea and the bed… oh god… the bed is amazing! It's large! And it looks so soft! My mouth falls open and Belle chuckles. "You should be happy with this room, it is one of the prettiest" Belle says. "Anyway, I'm gonna make you pretty for today, so you can sit down before that mirror, I will fill the bath" I look at the mirror that hangs above a desk that stands full of make-up and brushes and all those girly things. I sit down on the chair before it and Belle walks into the bathroom, woah this room is amazing… I wish Regina was here to see it… Belle comes back and calls for me to come in. so I walk into the bathroom. She closes the door and holds up a towel. I frown at her. "Ah right, I'm sorry… you need to get out of your clothes so you can get into the bath" I nod with a frown and pull out my boots. Uh okay then?

"Do all royals do this?" I ask Belle "Or do you just want to see me naked?" she laughs.

"Trust me, all royals do this" She tells me. "So, you're here to get to know Baelfire huh?"

"Yeah" I say and she wraps the towel around me.

"He's a nice boy, I don't see him that much but he is kind" Belle tells me. "He is your age so don't worry"

"I was already starting to think he was my father's age" I tell her and she chuckles. She helps me in the bath and helps me clean myself which I am not used to at all. She cleans my hair with two kinds of soap, telling me my hair will be soft and shiny after that. She also cleans my body with some special soap which is also made of special oil. After all the mud is off my body she helps my dry and pulls me into a bathrobe.

"You can wait on the bed, I will clean this first" she tells me after wrapping my hair in a towel. I nod and walk inside the room again. I sit on the bed and it is so fucking soft… I can't wait to sleep in it god… Belle comes out of the bathroom and opens a wardrobe that was full of different dresses. "These, Emma. Are all your clothes you will wear the next three weeks. Don't worry, you will all fit them."

"How did you know my sizes?" I ask while standing up.

"Rumple knew, I will let you wear a green dress now okay?" Belle asks.

"Yeah, sure" I tell her. Well this is gonna be some weird day…


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously guys I never had this many readers on a fanfic before! It may be a small amount for some other writers but really… I never thought you guys would like this that much! I kinda thought at first sight it would suck but apparently it doesn't suck. So thank you guys again for reading it, it means the world to me!**

 _What happened before:_ _"You can wait on the bed, I will clean this first" she tells me after wrapping my hair in a towel. I nod and walk inside the room again. I sit on the bed and it is so fucking soft… I can't wait to sleep in it god… Belle comes out of the bathroom and opens a wardrobe that was full of different dresses. "These, Emma. Are all your clothes you will wear the next three weeks. Don't worry, you will all fit them."_

" _How did you know my sizes?" I ask while standing up._

" _Rumple knew, I will let you wear a green dress now okay?" Belle asks._

" _Yeah, sure" I tell her. Well this is gonna be some weird day…_

 **Chapter 6.**

Belle gets me in the dress and it is beautiful, but so fucking tight.

"Is is supposed to be this tight?" I ask Belle while looking up at her. She smiles and nods.

"Yes" she chuckles "now sit down so I can do your hair" I sit down and I see my hair is dry already. She starts to brush all the tangles out of it and now it looks so soft... I touch the ends and twirl it around my finger. "Soft right?" Belle asks.

"Yeah" I smile and let her do my hair again.

"Should we make something simple?" Belle asks.

"Please" I smile. She nods and she braids two locks that are next to my face. Then she pulls them back and clips them in so that they don't fall next to my face. I smile and nod.

"Now the make-up. I know exactly what to do, trust me" Belle says while she takes a little and soft brush which is totally not for my hair. I frown and she pours the little brush in some dust. "Trust me, Emma. Now close your eyes" I sigh and do as she says. I feel a light brush tickle my face a couple of times.

"It tickles" I say and she chuckles.

"I know" she chuckles "now, don't move" I wanted to ask why but then I felt something against the eye.

"What are you doing?" I ask Belle.

"Making your eyes pretty, making those green eyes sparkle" Belle says and moves further to my other eye. I don't know if I can get used to this. It's really royal and serious… Does Regina get this too?

(Regina pov.)

I'm sitting around the dinner table after dinner.

"So the stable girl is gone for three weeks huh?" Mother asks me who is looking at Emma's letter.

"Yes, she.. eh, met a guy" I tell her.

"Regina talk normal, you start to talk like that blonde girl" Mother says. "it's boy, not guy"

"I'm sorry mother" I sigh.

"Is he nice for her?" Father asks me "She is a nice girl, she deserves someone who is kind to her, a real gentleman" I see my mother roll her eyes.

"She… hopes he is nice, I guess they met by now" I explain "Her parents made a deal with his parents"

"A deal?" Mother asks "Regina our stable girl is gonna marry faster than you are, and she is poor and ugly"

"She is not ugly" I protest and feel my cheeks heat up. "She is pretty, mother"

"Sure she is" mother says with a eye roll. She should know how beautiful she really is. How intelligent. She is for a girl who never went to school. Okay, okay, she can barely read but she can a little bit. She was able to read the 'stable girl' paper we hung up around the castle my father made. Oh, and she is very smart with numbers. It's amazing. She always tries to explain me how she knows what is cheaper than the other. Which I never understand. Oh Emma… will she even survive in The Dark One's castle? She will stay there for three weeks…

"Do you know who the boy is?" Mother asks me and my head snaps up. I shrug. I can't lie to my mother… she always knows when I am lying and if she knows I lied she is gonna be mad. Fucking mad, like Emma always says. "Tell me, Regina"

"The Dark One's son" I softly admit. Father looks up with big eyes and he drops his fork on his plate.

"Poor girl" Mother says with a smirk and I shrug. "Don't shrug that much, dear"

(Emma pov.)

After Belle is finally done she gives me some high heels. They match my dress, and my eyes.

"Okay, now walk over to me" Belle says and I walk over without any problem. She smiles. "Amazing, you are a natural. Let's go downstairs, Rumple is waiting" I sigh and nod.

"Don't look at my mother okay?" I ask Belle and I see her frown "she will pass out because she had dreams of me like this" she laughs while we walk down.

"I'd understand her, you look amazing in that dress" Belle tells me "Baelfire should be very happy to have you as his wife soon" I smile a bit fake and nod. I will marry this guy… I sigh and Belle leads me into the big hall again. I see my parents sit before Rumpelstiltskin. Neal is on father's lap. Next to Rumpelstiltskin I see a guy of my age. So that is Baelfire? I can't see his face, but I can only see his clothes and hair. He has brown hair that curls slightly. His clothes and brown and a little bit gold. I see that Neal looks up at me and he jumps off the chair.

"Emmy! Emmy!" he cheers and runs to me. I smile and pick him up. "You look pretty Emmy, like a real princess"

"Thanks Neal" I smile at him and give him a kiss on his nose that makes him giggle. I put him down and I see that Baelfire is walking over to me. He is a bit longer then me and he looks strong. He has deep brown eyes and a kind smile. He stops before me and pulls out his hand. I take his hand and we shake each other's hands. "I'm Emma" I introduce myself with a small bow. He bows too.

"I'm Baelfire, it's nice to meet you" he tells me with a kind smile. I smile back and we let go of each other's hands. I look up at my parents and see that my mom looks paler then she normally does. She stared at me with big green eyes and open mouth. My father also stares at me with big eyes.

"Woah, Em" father says and they walk over "You look… amazing" I blush and look down.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"Indeed" mother says "Emma you… you're so pretty" I smile a little bit at her and she hugs me. I hug her back and then I look up at Rumpelstiltskin. Be nice, be kind… he takes my hand and gives me a kiss on it again. I smile a bit forced.

"That is exactly what I saw in you, Emma" he tells me and I see Baelfire roll his eyes. "Now, say goodbye to your family" I turn to my family and we share a group hug.

"Behave Emma, okay?" Mother asks me. "I know how you can be sometimes" I roll my eyes.

"Mother… I will be fine, trust me" I tell her. I feel some small legs around my dress and I look down. I see Neal there, hugging the green fabric.

"Bye Emmy, I will miss you" he says when I look up. I smile and bow a bit. I give him a kiss on his head and he follows mother to the table. Dad locks me in his big arms and gives me a kiss on my hair.

"I love you, Em" he smiles down at me.

"I love you too, father" I smile back. Then they leave, and I am stuck with Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. I look up at Belle who shrugs awkwardly at me with a little smile.

"Did you see the garden?" Baelfire asks me. I shake my head for a no. "Should I show you?"

"Yeah, sure" I answer. He offers his arm and we walk towards the back of the castle. Away from Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. When we are out of their sight Baelfire sighs.

"Well that was awkward" he says and I chuckle "I'm sorry… by the way, about all this. I also didn't want this" I look up surprised. He was a different guy then I thought. I thought he would be a perfect son you know? I smile at him.

"It's okay, it's this stupid deal my parents made" I say while he opens two big doors that lead us in a big, big, big garden. Oh god it's fucking big… I'm gonna be lost…

"You were in a relationship?" Baelfire asks while we walk into the garden. "I wasn't, never actually been in a relationship. Nobody wants to date the son of The Dark One" I frown.

"Why not?" I ask.

"'What if I break up with him and his father kills me'" he imitates. I sigh and nod.

"Ah yes, I had a relationship" I tell him "But it's complicated" he nods, not asking more about it. "So, you lived here your whole life? That's insane, did you ever get lost?" he laughs and we sit down on a bench.

"Not all my life, since I was 13 or something" he says "And sometimes I did get lost, I still do sometimes by the way" I laugh. "What about you? I only know your name is Emma and that you are The Product of True Love" I roll my eyes.

"Well my family is poor, and not long ago my little brother was sick. That's actually the reason we are getting married, because my parents made a deal for the medicine" I tell him and he nods. "I work as a stable girl at a castle, so I have to clean a lot and take care of the horses"

"That is a nice job, I'm sorry for your brother tho" Baelfire says.

"It's in the past, he is healthy now" I tell him "What about you?"

"I don't work, no brothers or sisters, no friends if you don't count Belle" he says and I chuckle. "You met my father before right? Because after that he went all crazy" I frown and nod.

"All crazy?" I ask confused.

"He thought you would be perfect for me, the only girl he's ever seen before who is worth me blablabla… he kept talking about how precious you were because you were The Product of True Love and all that" Baelfire explains and I laugh.

"I am just The Product of True Love because my parents are like one of the three couples in this realm who have True Love" I say. "I am just their first kid" he sniffs and I look up at the garden again. It's all green, everything… "Does Belle take care of the garden?" I ask.

"Yeah, she is really good with plants" he tells me "I sometimes can't believe she was a princess"

"Princess? Really?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, Princess Belle" he says. "She landed here because she made a deal with my father, to save their kingdom against the ogres"

"She is really nice" I smile and he nods.

"She is also a bookworm" he smiles and then it kept silent for a few minutes. I stare at the sky, all blue with a few white clouds. "In the sky, there are always explanations for everything. Every pain, every suffering, joy and confusion" I look up at him and he looks back at me too.

"So you're saying everything that happens is there for a reason?" I ask him "Just like us? Like this?"

"Yeah, I think this has a bigger reason" Baelfire tells me with a kind smile "Not just because of the deal" I nod, he has a point there. He is smart. I think we could build a friendship out of here.

 **Late in the evening.**

Belle just helped me into a sleeping gown 'cause apparently I can't sleep in my underwear and a big shirt anymore. I sit down on the bed and she sits down before me.

"And?" she asks me "What did you think of Bae?"

"I like him, he is kind to me, and he is smart, I think I can survive three weeks" I tell her and she smiles.

"That's good! And otherwise you have me, you can always talk to me okay?" Belle asks. I nod and smile. "Good night, Emma" she says while walking out of the door. I sigh and lay down on my back, staring at the ceiling. God what a day. I got to wear this really amazing dress which hurt my hips, I got to wear high heels which hurt my toes. This is actually insane… then I hear a knock and I sit up, but nobody comes in. I frown but then I hear Baelfire's laugh.

"You're supposed to tell me to get inside" he tells me through the door.

"Oh fuck, come in" I say. He laughs and opens the door. He is in sleeping clothes too. He smiles kindly at me.

"I just wanted to wish you a good night" he says.

"Good night, Baelfire" I say with a smile.

"You know, you can call me Bae" he tells me. I chuckle.

"Good night Bae" I say.

"Good night Emma" he smiles and closes the door again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well that chapter of course didn't include much SwanQueen of course, but I hope you guys understand why :3**

 _What happened before:_ _"That's good! And otherwise you have me, you can always talk to me okay?" Belle asks. I nod and smile. "Good night, Emma" she says while walking out of the door. I sigh and lay down on my back, staring at the ceiling. God what a day. I got to wear this really amazing dress which hurt my hips, I got to wear high heels which hurt my toes. This is actually insane… then I hear a knock and I sit up, but nobody comes in. I frown but then I hear Baelfire's laugh._

" _You're supposed to tell me to get inside" he tells me through the door._

" _Oh fuck, come in" I say. He laughs and opens the door. He is in sleeping clothes too. He smiles kindly at me._

" _I just wanted to wish you a good night" he says._

" _Good night, Baelfire" I say with a smile._

" _You know, you can call me Bae" he tells me. I chuckle._

" _Good night Bae" I say._

" _Good night Emma" he smiles and closes the door again._

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Five days later.**

Bae and I have much in common! We both think the same too! He is a really cool guy. I start to like him. Belle also became my friend, we talked all evening about the day or discussed stuff. I just woke up and I got myself in a short blue dress and brushed my hair. I did nothing special to it, I can't do all that. The only thing I can is braid or put my hair in a ponytail. I walk downstairs after brushing my teeth and only see Rumpelstiltskin there.

"Good morning" he says while looking up from the spinning wheel. I see him spinning a lot, I walk over to him and watch him spinning the wheel and turning the straw into gold. "What are you staring at, dearie?" he asks while stopping and looking up at me.

"How do you do it?" I ask "turning straw into gold?"

"Should I teach you?" he asks, I smile and nod. He stands up from his place and lets me sit there. "Do you know how to spin, dearie?" he asks when he sees I get a hold on the spinning wheel and the golden cord.

"Oh, yes" I admit "I had a small job by some old women who learned me how to spin"

"Great" he giggles and I start to spin. It just becomes a normal cord. I even start to spin faster but even that doesn't work.

"So… How did you just turned that into gold?" I ask him.

"You need to use your magic, dearie" He tells me. I sigh out loud and stop.

"I don't even have magic" I say to him.

"Oh but you do, dearie" he giggles and lays his hand on my shoulder. "You are The Product of True Love, of course you have magic" I look up with big eyes and he smirks down at me.

"Teach me" I tell him "Please?" he giggles.

"Only because I like you, dearie" he says and turns my head back to the spinning wheel. "Now, spin again"

"I just did and I clearly saw it didn't wo…"

"Spin, Emma" he says harshly. I sigh and start to spin. He sits down next to me. "With magic, you use emotion. So you need to think of a moment when you felt the most, when you felt most angry, happy or sad. That doesn't matter, choose a moment" Pff… a moment, let me think. But then I got it… "You have one?" I nod "Tell me, dearie"

"When I was younger, my parents once lost me and my little brother in the city. He was only two years old so he could barely walk and I just turned thirteen. We lost them in the city so I just started walking around with my little brother on my hand, trying to find our parents. But I ended up in the forest and it started to storm. I was really afraid for storms and so was Neal, so we hided under a tree and I tried to calm my little brother down who was crying out loud for our mama. I was also crying, we were cold, scared and alone. Two little children. Neal managed to fall asleep and when the storm stopped I found our village while walking. I carried Neal on my back and I found our house. Our parents were worries sick of course so they were happy we came back. But since then my little brother has been sick, with no medicine to cure him. And it was my fault, I lost out parents, I did that" I tell him.

"Look" Rumpelstiltskin says and I look up at the cord. It's gold, pure gold. My eyes widen

"Holy shit" I mumble. "Eh, I mean oh god?" he giggles.

"You did it, dearie" he says and then Bae comes in.

"Bae" I smile and show him the cord "Look at what my magical fingers just made" I smirk. His eyes widen.

"You have magic" he says.

"Yeah apparently" I shrug "Your father learned me"

"You learned her?" Bae asks his father and pulls me to his side. I frown and look up at Rumpelstiltskin. "You learned her dark magic?"

"Woah what? Dark magic?" I ask confused. Bae lays a protective hand on my lower back and stands a bit before me. "I don't need protection"

"Oh I know" he smiles at me but then he looks up at his father again. "You learned her dark magic without her asking for it"

"Bae, I did ask him to learn me" I tell him "it's alright, Bae"

"It is not" Bae says. "Do you seriously have to do this? She is like my first real friend, father"

"I-I didn't mean it like that Bae, I was just learning her something" he says.

"Bae, relax" I say "It's not like I am dying, let's go to the garden? Get out for a bit?" he nods and we walk away to the back garden. He leads me deep in the garden where is a small flower field and we sit down in the middle of it.

"Why does he always do these things? He always seems to ruin anything" Bae mumbles "I'm sorry Em, are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, Bae. Just relax okay?" I ask him. He nods and sighs.

"I really hate him sometimes" Bae says to me "I thought he would behave around you, he likes you. He thinks you are a nice girl, and then he does this"

"Bae, come on" I say "Don't fucking overreact okay? I'm still alive"

"Fuck, sorry Em" he says and looks up at me "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I tell him with a smile. "Let's get you distracted, okay? Let's play our question game" he nods "Do you want to start?" he nods again and looks right in my eyes.

"Can you tell me about the relationship you had?" he asks. I sigh, I knew he would ask it one time. It's just hard to talk about… _her._

"You will think I'm a freak" I say.

"I would never think you are a freak, Em" Bae protests.

"Fine okay, you are warned" I tell him. "Take this okay? I had a relation… with a girl..." I look up at his brown eyes and search for the hatred in those big brown eyes. But I never see the hatred. He looks at me like he is waiting for the worst part. But the worst part already tried to jump scare him. "Her name is Regina and she is a princess, the daughter of Cora and Henry. I work at their stables, that's how we met..." I start to tell Bae everything. Literally everything. I trust him, he is my friend. But after I told my story I started to cry and he hugged me. He strokes my back and let me cry in his shoulder.

"It's okay Em, you miss her don't you?" Bae asks.

"That... I... I don't even k-know if I miss her" I stutter.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Em?" Bae asks "You are crying for her, you love her. Of course you miss her" I look up at him and he wipes away my tears. "Keep breathing okay? I'm sorry we got to marry" I laugh.

"You are s-such a dork" I laugh. He also laughs and hugs me to his chest.

 **Three days later.**

I fell off the stairs yesterday, I seriously did. Bae of course laughed at me but I laughed along. If I didn't he would earn a kick in the groin! But I laughed. So now I am still in my bed, while it's in the afternoon. I just can't walk on it. It's a bit purple... Someone knocks on my door and walks in. I see it's Bae so I sit up a bit.

"Hey clumsy" he jokes "if you were born a dwarf, then that would be your name" I laugh.

"Idiot" I smile and he sits down next to me.

"My father asks if you would manage to come down for lunch?" Bae asks.

"I can't walk, Bae" I tell him.

"It can't be that bad, show me" Bae says.

"You don't want to marry me anymore when you see it" I joke and he chuckles. I pull off the blanket and shows him my right foot.

"Ouch, you were right" he says "I don't want to marry you anymore" I laugh.

"Dork" I chuckle.

"It looks bad, my father could heal it if you want?" Bae asks me.

"He can?" I ask.

"Yeah, you want to come down to ask and eat?" Bae asks "Even Belle is allowed to join the lunch, Em"

"Do you see something happen between your father and Belle?" I ask him softly. He smiles.

"Yes" he says "I thought I was wrong but now you also say it... Would they..?"

"I don't know, I will ask Belle about it tonight if you ask your father" I say and hold out my hand. He groans.

"I can't" he groans "if I ask that he will also ask about us, and of course I can't tell him I'm super over the rainbow in love with you" I chuckle.

"Does he still think we can get a couple?" I ask Bae and he nods.

"I can't blame him to think that, I mean I'm grown up now" Bae says "He doesn't want me to be all alone forever, he wants me to have a pretty girl and a happy life"

"Pretty girl huh?" I ask him and he looks up at me with red cheeks "thanks"

"Well.. You are pretty, aren't you? You look like an angel sometimes" he tells me "in the flower field in the garden, you looked like one. And the first time I saw you I did have to swallow" I blush and roll my eyes.

"Oh come on" I say "You look like a Greek god sometimes, Bae"

"A Greek god?" Bae asks "just stop already Em"

"No you need to stop" I protest.

"No you!" He protests.

"No you need to stop, Bae!" I protest. We are both getting irritated but then he leans in and kisses me. He kisses me! He really does! And I.. I kiss him back. I kiss him back immediately because... Because? Yeah, why do I kiss him back? Is it because of the warm feeling in my stomach? Or the dizzy feeling in my head? Oh no.. I also got those two then I kiss Regina. My girlfriend... We break free and look into each other's eyes.

"Sorry" he says.

"Bae..." I start.

"No I... You have a girlfriend" he says.

"Shut up" I say "I know that and you are confusing me"

"What?" He asks.

"When I kiss my girlfriend I feel warm and dizzy" I explain "and I feel the same with you"

"You also feel warm in your stomach don't you?" Bae asks whispering and I nod. "Emma... I think I'm in love with you" I smile a little bit.

"That's alright" I whisper "because I think that I'm in love with you too"

"What about Regina?" He asks. I sigh and shrug.

"I still love her, I still miss her, I still want her, but we are gonna marry Bae" I tell him "We, the two of us" he nods. "So I... I don't know..."

"I'm sorry Em" he says.

"No... I am" I say to him.

 **A week later.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

I'm laying in bed when I just woke up. I have seriously nothing to do. Mother is gone, I don't know to where but she is gone. I'm alone in the castle with my father who just came in.

"You miss your friend don't you?" Father asks me and I look up at him "Emma, the stable girl"

"She is already gone for like two weeks, I'm bored" I tell him.

"Go visit her" father says.

"What?" I ask him surprised.

"Go visit that castle, maybe you can meet her boyfriend and maybe you could talk a bit?" He asks me.

"Thank you father" I say with a big smile and I hug him before I run to get into my riding clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Regina is heading to the castle! I won't say much, just that I appreciate the comments and followers I got! Thank you!**

 _What happened before:_ _I'm laying in bed when I just woke up. I have seriously nothing to do. Mother is gone, I don't know to where but she is gone. I'm alone in the castle with my father who just came in._

" _You miss your friend don't you?" Father asks me and I look up at him "Emma, the stable girl"_

" _She is already gone for like two weeks, I'm bored" I tell him._

" _Go visit her" father says._

" _What?" I ask him surprised._

" _Go visit that castle, maybe you can meet her boyfriend and maybe you could talk a bit?" He asks me._

" _Thank you father" I say with a big smile and I hug him before I run to get into my riding clothes._

 **Chapter 8.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I am sitting on the long table in that big hall and Bae is standing before me with a book in his hands. Rumpelstiltskin healed my foot already so now I can walk again.

"Is it one of Belle's books?" I ask him and he nods.

"It's about all the creatures that exist or have existed" Bae tells me "You're also in it" he turns the book and points at a blonde angel. I roll my eyes and blush. Since the kiss we started flirting a bit with each other.

"You're sweet" I admit softly and take his hand. He smiles and sits next to me on the table while squeezing softly in my hand. I lay my head against Bae's shoulder and close my eyes for a moment.

"Em?" he asks and I open my yes again. "Do you want to dance?" I chuckle and nod. He jumps of the table and bows before me. I take his hand again with a big grin and we slowly start to dance. His arms are wrapped around my waist and I lay my head against his chest. We keep dancing like that until I feel his lips on my forehead. I look up at his brown eyes and I stand on my toes. Then I lay my lips against his lips and close my eyes. His lips are warm and soft, he pulls me more towards him and I smile against his lips. I hold his shirt in my fists and he plays with my hair until we hear the door open. We look up with big eyes like two little children who are caught stealing candy. But when I saw who it was I could literally die. It was Regina, my girlfriend, my princess. I feel the blood flow away from my face when I see her. Bae takes his sword and pulls me back.

"Bae…"

"Who are you?" he asks Regina. I get out of his grip and I look at Regina. She is staring at me with big eyes.

"Bae… that's Regina" I tell him. He looks up at me and he lowers his sword.

"Oh fuck" Bae says and looks back at Regina. "I'm sorry"

"I-It's alright" she says softly, her voice was so sweet and little that it hurt my heart.

"Gina what are you doing here?" I ask her and walk over to her. Bae follows me.

"I am Baelfire, Em told me much about you" he says to Regina who looks up at him.

"'Em?'" she asks and looks up at me. I swallow.

"Yeah, Gina" I start "Bae isn't that bad, he is awesome actually"

"Thank you" Bae says and I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, he is not a jerk or an asshole" I tell her. She looks at me with big eyes of shock.

"Yeah you must like him really much" she says. I pale.

"Gina… I.. I thought you'd understand" I say to her.

"This isn't what you think it is" Bae says to her.

"I need to go" She says, she turns and leaves.

"Wait Gina!" I say and take her hand. She looks back at me. "Let us explain"

"It's 'us' now? I thought we were a 'us'" she says "I will see you again after your vacation, Stable girl" ouch, right through my heart. And with that she walks away. My hand falls down and I suddenly feel so sad. So angry at myself, so sad and so guilty.

"Em?" Bae asks me but I ignore me and I keep staring at the closed door. I feel that my legs are getting weak and I fall on my knees. "Emma!" he falls down before me and cups my face. "Are you alright?" I shake my head slowly and I feel my eyes tear up. He hugs me to his chest and I start to cry. His shirt is in my fist and I cry out in his chest. He pulls me on his lap and starts to stroke my back to calm me down. Gina… my princess… she must hate me, she must want to kill me. Oh I'm so fucked up! How could I hurt her like this? She is never gonna forgive me.

 **Two days and one week later.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

Emma is back, Emma is back, Emma is back! I'm standing before the stable door, considering to walk in or just walk back to my room... I am pretty mad at her, and I was so heartbroken... I still am. But seriously how could she? I still love her, even while she kisses that boy. After that I went home and cried myself to sleep. The next day I locked myself in my room, I didn't eat. I couldn't eat, I was devastated! I bet she just pretended to like me, so that she got more money. She just tricked me, like all the peasants do. Like my mother told me poor people do. I sigh and open the door. I step in and close it behind me. I look up and see Emma with her back at me. She is giving Rocinante some food from her hand. Emma turns to me. She looks healthy, happy and... Beautiful... No, Regina. Don't let yourself get tricked! God why does she have to be so sexy?

"Gina" she starts. I clear my throat.

"Can you get Rocinante ready please?" I ask her.

"H-he is eating, I guess you have to wait" she says to me.

"Fine" I snap and sit down on the chair. She turns back to Rocinante who was trying to get her attention again. "Do you love him?" She turns to me with big eyes.

"Gina... He isn't a bad person" Emma says "I still love you"

"Well I don't love you, you just tricked me" I hiss.

"You're lying, I didn't trick you"

Emma says "I really love you..."

"No you don't, you just wanted more money" I say "so you mislead me with your flirts, touch and good looks and let me fall in love with you"

"Gina..."

"I hope you like to hear I didn't eat for days and that I cried myself to sleep, I hope you can enjoy that" I hiss "and I hope you will be happy with your new boyfriend and his father"

"He is nice! Even his father is" Emma says "I have magic! He learned me, he is a cool dude!"

"He learned you magic? Emma the only magic he knows is dark magic!" I snap at her. "You are so stupid!" She walks up to me and pulls me to her body. Emma stroked my hair out of my face fast and then kisses me. I gasp and want to pull back. But I can't resist her warm and soft lips against mine. I kiss her back hard out of aggression and irritation. Oh she is so hot... Her hands wonder down and I pull back fast. Her eyes open and I slap her on her cheek. Her eyes widen and I see that her cheek is getting red. "You are getting married, stable girl" I say to her.

"I... I... Gina..." She stutters. I turn and leave the stables.

 **(Emma pov.)**

Just right before I want to leave Regina comes in. She hates me with all her heart. I'm not worth looking at her so I just look at the ground before her. Then I see her boots walking over to me. I just bow and still don't look at her. I look at her brown boots who are standing before mine.

"This is your money, but I bet you don't need any with your new father in law" she snaps at me.

"We are not married yet" I mumble.

"Are you going to him now?" Regina asks "just like your dad does, after work he comes back to his love" I sigh. "Are you?"

"I live there, not with my parents anymore" I tell her. She sniffs.

"Of course you abandoned them too" she says.

"It's part of the deal" I tell her. She gives me the money and I put it into my bag.

"Em" I hear a familiar voice call out. I look up and see Bae standing in the doorframe of the stables behind Regina. Regina turns at him and rolls her eyes.

"Of course, how sweet of your fiancé" she says "so romantic"

"Don't talk like that to Emma" Bae says and walks over to me. He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Bae you're only making it worse" I say "she is right okay? This is what I deserve"

"You don't deserve any of this" Bae says and looks up at Regina. "You are not the only one who was heartbroken after this okay? She also cried for days"

"Hormones? She could be pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant already" Regina says.

"That's it! Stop it" I hiss and look right in her eyes. She looks shocked that I reacted. "I understand you hate me okay? Just shut the fuck up" I take Bae's hand and we walk away.

"That's my girl" he smiles when we are outside. I see a carriage wait by the ports for us.

 **(Regina pov.)**

I walk upstairs and stand next to my mother before the window. She is watching Emma and Baelfire. I growl softly. They are standing before the black carriage and he gives her a kiss before helping her inside.

"You are jealous" mother says. Jealous? Yes, jealous of Baelfire... I just nod. "You need to find a husband Regina, you need to be queen. Even our Stable Girl has more money than us at the moment"

"That is just because she is gonna be married with Baelfire" I say.

"Indeed" mother says and we watch the carriage ride away. I sigh and walk away towards my room. I really hurt her, but I just suddenly got so mad! I just had to say some stuff... I just had to.

 **(Bae pov.)**

We got back into our room, it's her room but we share it now. She is changing into a sleeping gown behind the curtains. I'm sitting on the edge of our bed when she comes back. She sits down on my lap with her legs around my hips while kissing me. I kiss her back immediately but after a few seconds I feel that she wants to do more. I pull back and look up at her big green eyes.

"Em... Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah" she mumbles and pushes me against the bed. She leans over my body and kisses me again. Full of lust...

 **The next morning.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

"Angel?" A kind voice whispers. I blink a couple times and meet two brown eyes. "Work time" I groan and turn my face in my pillow. He laughs. "Come on, Em. I got a present" I look up at that.

"You know I love presents, and food" I say and he chuckles. He gives me a little box. I raise one eyebrow and open it. It's a ring, a silver one with a light blue stone. I pick it up out of the little box and look at it. It's so beautiful.

"Trust me, my father didn't kill someone for it" he says "I brought it with my own money, my father doesn't even know. It's the engagement ring" I look up at him.

"Where is yours?" I ask him. He shows his hand and I see a silver ring that looks similar to mine. He puts the ring around my finger and kisses my hand. "It's beautiful bae, thanks" and I give him a kiss. He smiles and strokes my cheek.

I'm in the stables with Regina who is just sitting there. I'm about to clean Shadow so I put off my ring.

"Is that the ring?" Regina asks. I look up at her.

"It's my engagement ring" I say. She walks over to me and looks closely at it.

"It's beautiful" she says and I nod while putting it in my bag. "I'm sorry" I look up from the bag. "I'm sorry for yesterday, I understand we can't go further in our relationship and I understand that you don't have feeling for me. But maybe we can be friends? Maybe we could get a ride and go picnic?"

"I would love to" I smile softly.

So we get our horses ready and we leave. We end up in a flower field so we eat our bread in silence.

"So how is your father in law?" Regina asks. One eyebrow goes up.

"I can handle"

"Fine, he likes me a lot so he doesn't hurt me" I tell her "he actually has a good humour" Regina frowns.

"My mother met him when she was younger, he made her like she is now" she tells me "she told me he is a dumb little imp"

"He is anything but dumb" I say with a chuckle.

"What about his maid?" Regina asks.

"Belle became my friend, we tell each other everything" I explain "she is really kind"

"And... Baelfire?" Regina asks.

"It's not good to talk about that now" I protest "and I won't" she sighs and rolls her eyes. I take a bite of the bread again. "I still love you, Gina" she looks up at me. "Sorry"

"You are getting married with a boy you also love, Emma..." Regina says "just... Have fun with him" I blush and nod. "How is he? Seriously this time"

"He is nice for me, we are actually the same" I tell her. "First we were friends but that became... More"

"Did you have… Sex?" Regina asks. I widen my eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask. She shrugs. "Yeah we had sex... Last night" her eyebrow goes up.

"Oh..." She says and she looks away. Is she jealous? I take a bite of my bread again and lay down with my head between the flowers. "What about we do something together this evening?"

"Like what?" I ask and close my eyes.

"Well you live in a castle now, you are sort of royal, what about you invite me over for dinner?" Regina asks.

"Bae will be there" I say softly.

"I don't care, I also have to apologize to him" Regina says. I sit up and open my eyes. I look up at her brown eyes who are looking at me.

"He is pretty mad at you" I tell her.

"I start to think he is secretly a bear" Regina jokes and I chuckle.

"He isn't, he is just protective because of his father" I tell her "but you can come tonight" she smiles and nods.

"Thank you" she smiles and hugs me. I swallow and hug her back.

 **The evening.**

Belle helped me into this tight white dress and she put a flower crown in my hair. I look at the engagement ring around my finger, I sigh and open my bedroom door. Regina should be here every moment. I run through the halls and slide down the stairs. I end up in the big hall and I already see Rumpelstiltskin. He turns to me with a grin.

"You look beautiful dearie" he giggles and gives me a kiss on my hand "Like always"

"Thank you" I smile at him and then feel two arms around my waist. I smile even more when I feel his lips on my neck. I chuckle and I turn to him. "Hey you"

"Hey angel" Bae chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Is Belle gonna join us?" His father wanted to answer but was interrupted by three loud knocks on the big doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii guys! I'm writing this while enjoying my Starbucks so this must be a good chapter.**

 _What happened before: Belle helped me into this tight white dress and she put a flower crown in my hair. I look at the engagement ring around my finger, I sigh and open my bedroom door. Regina should be here every moment. I run through the halls and slide down the stairs. I end up in the big hall and I already see Rumpelstiltskin. He turns to me with a grin._

" _You look beautiful dearie" he giggles and gives me a kiss on my hand "Like always"_

" _Thank you" I smile at him and then feel two arms around my waist. I smile even more when I feel his lips on my neck. I chuckle and I turn to him. "Hey you"_

" _Hey angel" Bae chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Is Belle gonna join us?" His father wanted to answer but was interrupted by three loud knocks on the big doors._

 **Chapter 9.**

I breathe out and see Belle running down to open the door. I am not allowed to open the door. Only Belle or Rumpelstiltskin. I turn back to Bae and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Please behave? She is my friend" I say.

"Yeah yeah" Bae says and gives me a kiss on my nose before I turn back. Regina comes in, wearing a light pink dress. God she looks so girly, she always looks girly actually. Her hair is loose over her shoulders and she looks up at me. She smiles at me.

"Never thought I would see you in a dress and heels" she says. I laugh and walk over to hug her. I hug her and she hugs me back. I smile and look back at Bae and he walks over. I know he is mad at Regina, but he is giving her a second chance. He shakes Gina's hand who nods awkwardly.

"Regina" Rumpelstiltskin says while shaking her hand. Not kissing it like he does always with me. "As I said before, still a replica of your mother" Regina nods with a polite smile.

"Thank you" Regina says and then looks back at me.

"Let's... Eat?" I guess. Bae nods as a support and I sit down. Bae sits down next to me and Regina sits down before me. Rumpelstiltskin is on the head of the table of course. I look at Bae next to me who smiles kindly at me. We start to eat and stay silent. I look up at Regina who is staring at the ceiling while eating. She looks back at Rumpelstiltskin.

"It's a big castle" she says.

"Yes it is, dearie" he grins "those two still get lost" I blush and look up at him.

"I do not" I say at the same time as Bae. I look up at my fiancé and smile. He smiles back and gives me a kiss on my hand. I see Gina looking at us with a sad look but when she sees me looking at her she smiles at me.

 **After the dinner.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

Emma and Baelfire walk with me to my carriage. I open the doors and I turn back to Emma. Baelfire has his arm around her waist and his mouth is next to her ear. He is whispering softy and she starts to get red.

"Idiot" she chuckles and looks up at me. "Will you be alright? I can travel with you if you want?"

"I will be fine, thank you" I tell her. She smiles and hugs me. "Thank you for dinner"

"You're welcome" she tells me with a smile. She let go of me and Baelfire shakes my hand.

"Thank you for joining us for dinner" he tells me.

"Of course" I say and nod at him. I smile at Emma before stepping into the carriage and I close the door. We ride away and I look through the window back at Emma and Baelfire. I see them walking back and I see Baelfire's hand go from Emma's lower back to her ass. She pushes him away laughing and he laughs too. She is happy Regina, let her be happy… don't cry… stop it… I can't… and I start to cry out.

 **The next day.**

 **(Emma pov.)**

I have a free day so I'm visiting my parents. Belle gave me a crème coloured dress with a crème coloured cloak. I am walking through my old village and see everyone staring at me.

"That's that poor girl, the daughter of Mary" I hear on my left.

"She is gonna marry The Dark One's son" I hear to my right.

"I heard she has a black heart, that's why she is gonna marry him" I hear behind me. I sigh and pull my hood over my head. I walk faster and open the door of my old house. Neal looks up from the kitchen and I close she door behind me. He jumps in my arms and I carry him up just in time. I laugh and swirl him around.

"Emmyyy" he giggles in my arms "You look like a princess!"

"Indeed you do" my mother says who walks up to me. She gives me a kiss on my cheek and smiles proudly at me. "How is Baelfire?"

"He's fine" I smile and we sit down on the blankets on the ground. "How is it going here? Do you guys have enough money?"

"Yes sweetie, the money you gave us last time was so much that we still have lots left, we are just getting much food" Mother explains and I nod. "Is that your ring? While she looks at the engagement ring.

"Yes, the engagement ring" I tell her with a smile.

"Oh Emma… it's so beautiful" She tells me. I smile and nod.

I was with my family for the whole day so now I am laying in bed with Bae. He is hugging me from behind and playing with my hair.

"Did you know, there is a world without magic?" Bae asks me. I shake my head. "It's a real different world than ours" I nod. "I once wanted to take my father with me to that world, but he didn't want to"

"Sorry" I tell him.

"It's okay" Bae says "I just started to hate magic so much since he became The Dark One, I don't want him to teach you dark magic"

"I know" I nod "I won't" he nods and gives me a kiss on my back.

 **(Regina pov.)**

I stole something from my mother. She is going to be really mad but I just had too. I want to know what Emma is doing, I miss her… I stole a mirror from her, I only have to touch it and say the name of the person I want to see. I lay two fingers on the mirror.

"Emma" I say and the sight begins to blur. Then I see Emma laying on bed with Baelfire behind her, hugging her. They are not talking, just hugging. I pull my hand back and it disappears. I sigh and lay it under my bed. I didn't know love could be so hard… so painful. I could cry a whole sea right now, I swear. Just because I see Emma being happy with someone else… Maybe mother was right all the time… love is weakness.

 **The next day.**

I walk downstairs to meet Emma in the stables but I heard Rumpelstiltskin's voice in our big hall. I frown and walk into the big hall. I see mother, Rumpelstiltskin and Emma standing there. Emma is in her work clothes and she looks up when she hears me coming in. She smiles at me.

"What's going on?" I ask and mother looks up.

"Rumpelstiltskin thinks the stable girl should have one more free day every week" Mother tells me. I frown and look up at Emma.

"Her name is Emma, she has more power then you have dearie" Rumpelstiltskin says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" mother asks.

"Seriously I don't need an extra free day, I like working" Emma protests.

"That means she has more magic then you have" Rumpelstiltskin says. I look up at a frustrated Emma. She doesn't like to be ignored.

"Okay that's not true, I won't use dark magic anymore" Emma says "Only light"

"Nonsense" Rumpelstiltskin says.

"Okay we are here for that free day, not for arguing about magic" Emma says.

"And for the vacation for the wedding" He says. Emma sees my big eyes.

"That is over five months or so" she says quickly to calm me. I nod and look away. "So no need to talk about that"

"I want her to have a free day every Friday" Rumpelstiltskin says "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine" mother growls at him and he giggles and turns to Emma.

"Food?" he asks.

"Beef and salad" Emma smiles at him. He giggles and disappears in smoke. Emma looks up at me and gives me a small smile. "I will head to the stables" and she walks away.

"I'm going with her, I'm going for a ride" I tell mother and follow Emma. "Hey" she looks up and smiles at me. "So, an extra free day? How did that come?"

"Bae thinks I should have one day that I could be with my family once a week, so we started discussing it and then this happened" Emma explains with a shrug "I like to work here with the horses, it can get boring in that castle" I chuckle and nod. We walk into the stables together and we do the horses together. Like old times. We didn't talk about Baelfire or Rumpelstiltskin anymore, just about normal things. Things we didn't talk about in ages. Just stupid conversations about coins and horses.

 **The evening.**

I'm laying in bed and I take the mirror from under the bed. I touch it again and say Emma's name. I see her standing before a long stairs that goes down with Belle next to her. They both look down the stairs.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Belle says.

"Oh come on Belle, this is funny" Emma says while elbowing Belle's arm.

"You could get hurt, badly" Belle protests. Then Baelfire comes walking over to the two girls with a mattress behind him. He lays it on the ground and gives Emma a kiss.

"We'll be fine, Belle" Baelfire says with a kind smile and he gives Emma a big black shirt.

"Isn't that Rumple's shirt?" Bella asks.

"How do you know?" Emma asks with a smirk and Belle blushes. Baelfire laughs at the same time as Emma. Emma sits down on the ground and pulls out her working boots. Then her socks, her pants, her cloak and shirt. She pulls on the black shirt.

"Look who is looking sexy" Baelfire says and wraps an arm around Emma who is rolling her eyes.

"Get out of your clothes, Bae" she says. He laughs and is now also only in a shirt and a boxer. What's the point of this? What are they going to do?

"Are you gonna join us, Belle?" Baelfire asks the brunette and she shakes her head.

"No thank you, I don't want to have bruises" she answers. Emma rolls her eyes and Bae sits down on the mattress. Emma sits between his legs and he wraps his arms around her.

"Ready?" Baelfire asks and Emma nods.

"Hell yeah" she chuckles and Baelfire pushes the mattress further forward, over the stairs! Emma is laughing really loud together with Baelfire but on the end they fall off the mattress on the stairs and roll further down.

"I told you so!" Belle says and runs down. Emma lays on her back one meter further away from Baelfire. Emma chuckles.

"What the hell is going on?" Rumpelstiltskin says. They all look up and he stands next to Emma. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it" Emma says while sitting up. "We glided down the stairs with that mattress" he frowns and helps Emma up. They look up at Baelfire who is sitting right before the stairs with the mattress. "Idiot" Emma laughs and helps him up. "Come on, let's do it again" I lay back the mirror and look at the ceiling. Why does this hurt me so much? Seriously… Emma isn't crying for me, she isn't sad.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"Hey, angel?" Bae asks from behind me. "It's understandable to be sad…" he tells me. I nod while I wipe away the single tear on my cheek.

"I think I'm hurting her" I admit.

"Why do you think so?" Bae asks 'You guys made things right"

"Yeah but sometimes I caught her staring sadly at me" I say and turn to him. We are sitting on our bed, he is right behind me.

"Babe… We had so much today and now suddenly you are like this" He tells me and I sigh.

"I know… I'm sorry, let's just sleep" I say and lay down under the blankets. He lays down too and locks me in his arms.

"You can talk to me about everything, you know that right?" Bae asks in my ear.

"I don't want to talk" I whisper and close my eyes. Regina… princess… Gina. I bet she is crying herself to sleep now… I am hurting her, I am killing her from the inside. I see it when I look at her. I miss her touching me, or me touching her…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hii guyss! OMG I think season 5 will be the best season (in my opinion) I love it so far!**

 _What happened before:_ _"Hey, angel?" Bae asks from behind me. "It's understandable to be sad…" he tells me. I nod while I wipe away the single tear on my cheek._

" _I think I'm hurting her" I admit._

" _Why do you think so?" Bae asks 'You guys made things right"_

" _Yeah but sometimes I caught her staring sadly at me" I say and turn to him. We are sitting on our bed, he is right behind me._

" _Babe… We had so much today and now suddenly you are like this" He tells me and I sigh._

" _I know… I'm sorry, let's just sleep" I say and lay down under the blankets. He lays down too and locks me in his arms._

" _You can talk to me about everything, you know that right?" Bae asks in my ear._

" _I don't want to talk" I whisper and close my eyes. Regina… princess… Gina. I bet she is crying herself to sleep now… I am hurting her, I am killing her from the inside. I see it when I look at her. I miss her touching me, or me touching her…_

 **Chapter 10.**

 **(Bae pov.)**

I wake up when Emma left my arms. I groan and I just know she is rolling her eyes without looking at her. I open my eyes and see her getting into her working clothes.

"Stay with me" I tell her. She looks up while putting her hair in a messy ponytail. Her green eyes are sparkling. She is so goddamned beautiful…

"I can't" she tells me and sits down before me. "You know that, Bae" I nod and lay my hand on hers.

"I can always try" I smile. "I miss you when I'm alone here"

"I know… I'm sorry" Emma says softly with a smile. "I will be back this evening, like always" I nod.

"You know what we should do?" I ask her and she just keeps looking at me. "This" I pull her back into the bed right on me. She laughs and looks down at me.

"Idiot" she smiles and gives me a kiss. "I need to go" She stands up again and gives me a last smile before leaving the room. I sit up immediately and get into my clothes. I run down the stairs and meet my father at the spinning wheel. He looks up at me.

"You're early, Bae" He says "You mostly stay in bed after Emma leaves"

"It's her birthday, she thinks I don't remember it" I tell him with a grin.

"Birthday? Why didn't she tell us?" Belle asks who comes in. I shrug. "I will get the food ready for tonight" and she walks away. I nod and look at my father.

"I'm gonna go to her family and to Regina to ask them to come" I say "Can you do something for me?"

"And what may that be?" father asks and stands up.

"I want to give her a horse, a white horse" I tell him. "I already got her into our stables, I just want that the horse looks beautiful when she comes back" father nods. "Thanks, see ya later!" I yell while running away outside. I step on my horse and start riding to the village.

 **(Emma pov.)**

"Emma" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Regina standing there in a dress. Not a ball dress, just a normal one. It's light pink. She smiles at me. "Happy birthday" she smiles and hugs me. I roll my eyes.

"I told you, Regina" I say "I don't celebrate my birthday since I was seven"

"I know, but I still want to give you a present" She says. I look down at her hands and see a little red box.

"How did you get it?" I ask "I bet your mother wouldn't let you get me a present" she gives me the box with a shrug.

"She doesn't know I got it, now open up" Regina smiles excitedly. She is almost jumping of excitement. I sigh.

"But…" I start but she gives me a glare and I sigh. "Fine, alright" I open the little red box and I see there is an bracelet in it. I pick it up from the box and look closely at it while Regina takes over the box. It's a silver bracelet with an apple on it and a swan. A swan… I look up at Regina and feel my eyes tear up. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did" Regina smiles "I couldn't forget that story" I smile and close my eyes for a second. I feel a tear stream down my face and I feel that Regina wipes it away. I open my eyes again and she lays her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you" I whisper with a smile "I love it" she smiles and puts the bracelet around my wrist.

"Perfect" Regina smiles and I nod. "Can you tell me again about the swan?" I nod and we sit down on the stray.

"When I was just learning how to walk, I didn't learn it from my parents. But from swans. My parents tried and tried to let me walk, but I never did. They even thought something was wrong with me because I didn't want to walk. But the on a really sunny and hot day, my parents decided to take me to the lake. The Swan Lake, when I was older they told me they met there a lot when they are younger. So they took me there. Mother told me I kept staring at the swans who were near the lake, and a moment later I was gone. They panicked and searched everywhere, until my father found me between the swans. I pulled myself up with the help of a mother swan and they all helped me with walking. My father told me my mother nearly passed out and my father was just so proud. So since that day we started visiting the swans every week one day, until we didn't have anytime anymore" I told her with tears in my eyes. Regina smiles at me.

"You can cry" she tells me, I chuckle and shake my head. I blink way the tears.

"Thank you, Gina" I smile at her. She takes my hand and smiles back at me.

OUATOUATOUAT

"Thanks for staying with me today, and the bracelet, just… thank you" I tell Regina. I'm standing before my carriage, ready to go home. She smiles and nods.

"Of course, Emma" Regina smiles at me "Do I see you tomorrow?" I nod and walk into the carriage. I wave at Regina while I ride away.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

When I came home, Bae runs down when he heard me. He looks reaaaally happy, just suddenly. I frown.

"Hey angel" he says and gives me a kiss. "Want to come with me?"

"Are you gonna kidnap me?" I ask sarcastic and he chuckles.

"No, come on" he says and we walk up to our room. I see Belle standing before my bed with a big smile.

"Happy birthday!" Belle says in a singing voice and hugs me. I chuckle and hug her back.

"I admit, I hoped you all just forgot" I admit and look back at Bae.

"Of course we didn't" he says and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I fooled you, the big Emma." I roll my eyes. "I know you don't like the attention but tonight everything is on you, Ems. But don't worry, I didn't overreact"

"Now come on, Emma" Belle says and pulls me over to her side. "You need to get dressed"

"See you later Ems" Bae says and walks out of the room. After that Belle helps me into a light green dress with some matching heels.

"So, what do you know?" I ask Belle who giggles.

"Well, I know that Rumple even invited me to come, that Bae was away the whole day and that he is very excited" Belle says "Nothing more, I was just getting your stuff ready" She is just done with my hair and make-up. "Now I need to get dressed as well, stay here alright? Bae will pick you up."

"Sure, I'll see you later" I say and she leaves the room. I never saw Belle in another dress then that blue one. So I am excited to see her in something else. So after five minutes of waiting Bae comes in.

"Well hello, angel" he smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah" I say. He kisses me deeply and I kiss back immediately. He presses me against his chest and I play with his hair while I lick my tongue over his lower lip for entrance. He pulls back and I frown.

"I'm sorry babe but if we go any further I can't resist you anymore" He says 'And we shouldn't let them wait any longer" I blush and nod. I take his hand and we walk out of the room.

"Did you invite the whole realm?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Of course not" He says. "I know you don't like these things so I kept it a bit small" I nod and smile at him. He opens the big doors and I see my family. Mom, dad and little Neal. I see Rumple and Belle too. They stand a bit too close to each other… I also see Regina with her father who both smile at me with the same kind and sweet smile. I feel myself blush and Neal jumps in my arms.

"Emmy!" He cheers happily. "You look pretty! I missed you! Can we play the next time you come home? I got some wooden toys!"

"Of course we will play, I missed you too" I admit and give him a kiss on his head.

"Happy birthday" I hear my parents say at the same time and hug me and Neal. I feel some tears burn in my eyes but blink them away quickly. They let go of me and I see Regina rushing in my arms. I laugh and hug her back. We look up and smile at each other.

"Happy birthday, again" she says and Henry walks over.

"Happy birthday Emma" he says and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "May you have more birthdays in the next years" I smile at him for a thanks. He gives me a green box. I start to frown but he explains. "I know Regina already gave you a gift but this one is from me" I smile.

"Thank you" I say and Bae takes over the little green box.

"We will unpack all the gifts later this evening" he explains and lays it on another little table where are more gifts on. I smile and nod. "Let's have dinner"

This evening was amazing, we had dinner together, we talked and had fun. We danced, even Rumple and Belle shared a dance. I danced with everyone and I learned Neal some dance moves while he learned me some too which he just made up. I had too much fun and I laughed so hard that my throat hurts now. And Bae even told me that this wasn't even everything. We are in a carriage now and I am blindfolded. My father told me that I would immediately know where we were hiding if I could look. I know that Regina and Bae are next to me. Bae is holding my hand and playing with the engagement ring and Regina… I don't know what Regina is doing…

"You fine sweetie?" mom asks.

"Yeah I am" I say and feel the carriage stop.

"Here we are, come on" Bae says. He takes both my hands and helps me out of the carriage. I feel some grass on my feet and under my feels and I frown.

"Do you know it?" Regina asks me. She is standing next to me. I shake my head and someone pulls of my blindfold. I blink a couple of times and see where I am. The Swan Lake! I remember everything! The lake is just as beautiful as every and it is mirroring the moon in it. I see the swans in the lake, black and white. I smile and look up at Bae and then at my parents. My mom's eyes are teared up and dad smiles at me. I look at Bae who chuckles and I jump in his arms, wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He holds me by putting his arms around me and I feel his hand on my ass. I blush and lean over to him so that our foreheads are against each other.

"I love you, so much…" I whisper. He smiles.

"I love you too, babe" he whispers back and he kisses me. I chuckle in the kiss and kiss him back immediately.

 **(Regina pov.)**

Emma is just so happy… she is kissing Baelfire and I am only hurting myself if I look so I look at the ground.

"She is such a nice girl, and so in love" Father whispers to me. "You will be in love too Regina, don't worry" I nod and smile at the ground. "She really deserves this" I hear Emma giggle and I look up again. I see that her mother had laid an large blanket on the grass and I see Emma sitting between Baelfire's legs on the blanket. I sit down next to her and she smiles at me. Then she looks up at the swans and I see them walking over. There are like five swans running over and my eyes widen in fear. What if they will hurt me? Or worse, kill me with their teeth. Do they even have teeth? I don't know actually… a black swan stopes before Emma and me and Emma pulls out her hand. My eyes widen even more and I hear Neal laugh. The swan lays his beak on Emma's hand and walks closer to her. She laughs and looks up at Bae behind her who gives her a kiss in her neck. The next moment all the swans sit down as close as they can get to Emma. Emma is stroking the black swan and looks up at me.

"You can touch them you know, they don't bite" Emma jokes and Bae laughs. I shot him a death glare and look at the swan before me. I softly lay my hand on his back and start to stroke him. He's soft, he looks up for a bit but then he lays his head on Emma's leg again. I smile a bit and look up at Emma who is smiling back at me. They are nice animals then, they don't bite…

After a hour it got really cold and we all are about to go home, except for Emma and Bae. They will stay here for a while longer. I am at the carriage and I see Emma and Bae sitting between the swans. That could be me, and Emma… but no… they're backs are at us and I walk over to say goodbye. I stop when I hear them talking.

"What about a long white dress, last time you wear white… White is your colour" Bae says and Emma chuckles.

"You should wear a silver suit, I like silver" Emma tells him. "White and silver it is"

"I love it" Bae says "But not as much as I love you" Emma laughs.

"That was cheesy" Emma says.

"Oh really?" Bae asks and Emma nods "Fine then, you will sleep on the ground tonight" he jokes and Emma laughs.

"Oh? I thought we would share the bed tonight?" Emma chuckles. I start to feel ill.

"Oh we definitely will" Bae says "But after that I will throw you off the bed" Bae says and Emma laughs. " **IF** it ever ends"

"It won't" Emma laughs and then gasps "What about…" "Kids" they say at the same time. I really feel ill now.

"I'd love to, but you don't need to hurry anything" Bae says "I also understand it if you want to wait, I mean Regina…"

"Don't worry about her alright?" Emma asks him "I want you" my mouth opens wide and I let my bag fall out of my hands which makes the couple look up. Emma's eyes widen. "Gina… I thought you were in the carriage"

"I… eh… you…" I stutter.

"Are you alright?" Emma asks me worriedly. I feel a single tear stream down my face and I nod fast. "You are not, you're crying"

"She heard us, Em" Bae says.

"I s-s-should go" I stutter and walk away.

"Gina!" Emma calls out but I keep walking. The tears stream down my face when I hug my father who is standing before our own carriage.


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY GUYS I THINK MERLIN HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH NIMUE! I THINK SO IDK IF IT IS TRUE THO.**

 _What happened before:_ _"It won't" Emma laughs and then gasps "What about…" "Kids" they say at the same time. I really feel ill now._

" _I'd love to, but you don't need to hurry anything" Bae says "I also understand it if you want to wait, I mean Regina…"_

" _Don't worry about her alright?" Emma asks him "I want you" my mouth opens wide and I let my bag fall out of my hands which makes the couple look up. Emma's eyes widen. "Gina… I thought you were in the carriage"_

" _I… eh… you…" I stutter._

" _Are you alright?" Emma asks me worriedly. I feel a single tear stream down my face and I nod fast. "You are not, you're crying"_

" _She heard us, Em" Bae says._

" _I s-s-should go" I stutter and walk away._

" _Gina!" Emma calls out but I keep walking. The tears stream down my face when I hug my father who is standing before our own carriage._

 **Chapter 11.**

I had told my father everything last evening. Emma flirting with me, our first kiss, us touching… the rides we took into the forest. And how heartbroken she had been when she told me about her marriage. He told me he understood and he promised me to stand beside me. Whatever would happen. We wanted to take a ride so now I am standing before the stable door. I know Emma is inside… I hear her sweeping the ground and I hear her talking softly to herself. She told me once she talked to herself when she was bored. She was just thinking out loud. I sigh and open the door. I look up and close the door. Emma looks up and lets the broom fall on the ground. She walks over to me and I open my mouth to say her name but before I know her lips are on mine. I gasp, I didn't expect this… why? I pull back and look in her green eyes.

"I thought you wanted Baelfire" I say "I heard he is giving you a lot of attention in bed so you don't need anything from me."

"Gina… I'm sorry" Emma says to me. "I will explain everything if you'd let me…"

"My father is waiting" I protest.

"I… just a minute? Please" Emma asks. I sigh and nod. She holds my hands and I pull back immediately.

"You are engaged" I mumble. She nods and sighs.

"Okay listen, I… it's hard to get over you alright? I mean seriously, I keep thinking about you" Emma admits while blushing, she's so cute… "Especially in the evening it's the worse, in the evening I have time to think. And I keep thinking I am hurting you when I am with Bae. And I know I am, right?" she asks and I nod. "So yeah… I also love Bae, very, very much. But you… you just keep sticking in my head every moment I have nothing to do. Of course I care about you, of course I want you. God Regina… I really want you but… I can't…"

"Does Baelfire knows?" I ask her softly.

"He's the one who is calming me down every night" Emma tells me. "I'm sorry that I am so messed up, and I'm sorry I want you so badly" I couldn't resist a smile at that.

"You're not messed up, I love you, you idiot" I chuckle and hug her. She sighs and smiles too.

"I was so fucking nervous" Emma admits "My hands are sweating" I laugh and we let go of each other.

"So, a child?" I ask with a frown.

"Yeah… You know I always wanted a child" Emma says "I want a little boy, so I can teach him how to ride on a horse and fight with a sword" I smile and nod. "We are alright now, right?"

"Yes, we are" I say with a nod and a smile.

 **Four weeks later.**

I'm in The Dark One's castle, its Emma's wedding day. It's hard for both of us, but since Emma told me everything we dared to tell each other what we thought of it. So last day we talked a lot about it. You want to know what she told me to do if it was getting too much for me? I had to delete Bae and picture me in his place. It sounds really stupid, but I think it might even help! I'm in Emma's bedroom where Belle helps Emma in her dress. They are behind the clothing curtains and she didn't tell anyone what it looked like. She only one who knew was Belle. The theme is white and silver, so I'm in a silver dress that is until my knees.

"Are you ready, Gina?" Emma asks while putting her head through the curtains. I hear Belle giggle. Emma's make up is already done. A little bit of blush, with some eye make-up. All in the theme of the wedding. Her hair was pinned up yesterday before she got to sleep so she will have little curls.

"Yes" I say and she steps away from the curtains. I look at the big dress. It's beautiful! It's all over the ground and on the ends of the dress it's silver. There are some silver flowers over the dress and her corset is also a bit decorated with silver. She doesn't have sleeves, I heard her complaining about sleeved. Probably she didn't want them anymore. She looks so beautiful in it, it's just… perfect. She wears a necklace that she got from Baelfire, it was a little swan around it, she is also wearing her engagement ring and my bracelet.

"Aaaaaand?" Emma asks.

"I… Woah… it's amazing" I stutter.

"It is" Belle agrees "Now, let's do your hair" Emma sits down in the chair before the mirror and Belle starts pulling out the pins. How can she be so beautiful? I mean like… Woah… I'm jealous… "Ah, I forgot the brush, I'll be right back" and Belle leaves. Emma looks up at me with a smile.

"Isn't it too much?" Emma asks "The dress? Did you see what it looks like downstairs? I let Bae do that…"

"It's all perfect, Emma." I tell her "Relax a bit" she nods and breaths out. Belle comes in and does some stuff with Emma's curls while I look around her room. I see some books, not much but just a little bit. I guess Belle let her read some books. On the nightstand on Emma's side I see a golden cord and her working clothes. On Baelfire's nightstand I see a knife and a flower. A red flower. It's not a rose, but… I don't know… I never saw one like that before. It's beautiful. After some minutes someone comes in and I see its Emma's father. He smiles at me and looks at Emma.

"Hey dad" Emma says when her hair is done. It's half up and half down and very curly. She looks up at her father who is in a white suit. She smiles and stands up. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open.

"You really want your mother to pass out don't you?" he asks and she laughs while rolling her eyes. She hugs him with a smile and he gives her a kiss on her hairline. "I had to tell you all to come down"

"Now already?" Emma asks and her hands start to shiver a bit.

"It will be fine, Emma" I smile at her "Lets walk down okay?" she nods and we walk downstairs.

 **(Emma pov.)**

Regina and Belle went into the hall and we are standing before the doors. Waiting until they open so we can get inside. God… what if I fall?

"Don't let me fall please?" I ask him when I wrap my arm around his and hold the flowers tighter in my left hand.

"I would never" He answers and the doors open slowly "I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper and we start to walk slowly. I look around and see a lot of people. Like really, a lot! A lot from the village, and even people I just don't recognize. I look up and see Baelfire standing 5 meters away from me. He's in a silver suit, not all silver of course. But with some dark decoration on it. He looks amazingly handsome. I smile and blush a bit when we stop before him. My father gives my hand over to Bae and Bae squeezes in my hands a bit. My father gives me a kiss on my head and sits down next to my mother and Neal. My mother is wiping away her tears and she is also in a silver/white dress. I smile at her and wink at Neal who smiles at me. I see Regina sitting next to her father and they both smile at me. I smile back and look up at Bae before me.

"You look gorgeous" he whispers. I smile and blush.

"Miss Emma, if you could repeat me" our wedding master says and I nod. "I, say your name"

"I, Emma" I start.

"Take you, Baelfire,"

"Take you, Baelfire," I repeat and see that Bae has a tear rolling down his face.

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband." I smile at Bae and wipe away the tear.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad," I say and I smile again.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health" I repeat while Bae gives me a kiss on my knuckles.

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life." I smile and look into Bae's lovely brown eyes.

"Repeat me, mister Baelfire" Bae nods. "I, say your name"

"I, Baelfire," he repeats with a kind smile at me. "Take you, Emma, to be my lovely wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, In sickness and in health. I will always love and honor you all the days of my life" he says without repeating. I stare at him with open mouth.

"You knew everything" I say.

"Of course" Bae smiles at me and leans over to kiss me but I stop him.

"Not yet, Baelfire" the wedding master says and the crowd laughs a bit. I blush and chuckle. "The rings please?" Neal stands up and gives Bae the little box.

"Thanks kiddo" Bae says and takes it over. He opens the little box and I see two rings. Both silver, but one it decorated with little diamonds on the ring that were colored light green. Bae pulls that one out and rolls it around my finger. It's so beautiful… it matches my engagement ring and the theme. I take the other one. A silver one too with my name in the inside in green letters. I smile and pull it around his finger.

"Now, you may kiss the bride" The wedding master tells Bae. He wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his lips on my and we start kissing while I hear the crowd cheer. After a minute I feel little arms around my legs. I pull back and look down to see Neal hugging my legs while crying softly.

"Hey kid?" I ask and carry him up in my arms. "What's wrong?"

"I love you, Emmy" he sniffs and looks up at me.

"I love you too, kid" I smile and hug him close to me.

We got much of celebrations, we danced and talked a lot. Now I am talking to Regina. She is the last one who is left with her father.

"You looked amazing, everything was amazing" Regina says "Thank you for everything, but we must go" I nod and hug her.

"Did I hurt you?" I whisper in her ear.

"A bit" She whispers softly.

"Sorry" I whisper back and give her a little kiss in her neck. We pull away and I see her blushing when she walks away. Then I feel strong arms around my waist and I lean my head against Bae's chest.

"How did she handle?" Bae asks.

"Fine, she survived" I tell him. He smiles and gives me a kiss in my neck like I did with Regina.

"Let's get upstairs, angel" he says in my ear. I smile and he carries me upstairs.

 **Thank you all for reading this fanfiction! I really appreciate it! Lova ya all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii guys! Is it weird that I am already excited for a schooltrip I am having next year? (June btw) we all are talking about it on school and asking questions like: "What are you gonna do on the bus?" "What are you gonna wear?" "What sorts of candy are you gonna take with you?" whaaaa I am so excited!**

 **What happened before:** _"Did I hurt you?" I whisper in her ear._

" _A bit" She whispers softly._

" _Sorry" I whisper back and give her a little kiss in her neck. We pull away and I see her blushing when she walks away. Then I feel strong arms around my waist and I lean my head against Bae's chest._

" _How did she handle?" Bae asks._

" _Fine, she survived" I tell him. He smiles and gives me a kiss in my neck like I did with Regina._

" _Let's get upstairs, angel" he says in my ear. I smile and he carries me upstairs._

 **Chapter 12.**

Our wedding night was amazing, but now we are in a castle of our own. Not that we will live here, noooo. Rumple would never agree! No, it's just for our honeymoon. We will stay here for a month, just to relax and have fun. We can do whatever we want so this month will be amazing. I don't have to wear any dresses with tight corsets and no high heels. Just bare foot or maybe some boots. And just a normal dress like in the past, or some pants with a shirt from Bae. Just some rest, no stress. And it is so beautiful here. Rumple got this for us, we even brought the horse I got from Bae to this castle for me, and Bae's horse. So we will be able to get a ride to the village or even to the town further away. Oh and we have to cook ourselves, I actually did miss cooking. My mother cooked a lot for us, but sometimes when she was too busy with a sick Neal who didn't want to let her go I would cook. I missed those stuff actually...

"I, made a sandwich" Bae says while coming in. He gives me a sandwich with a slice of cheese. I smile at him and he sits down next to me.

"Is that the only thing you can make?" I tease him.

"Of course not" he says with a smile "trust me, I can make awesome food" I roll my eyes. "Did you just rolled your eyes at me?" I look up at him with a smirk. "Maybe you should start running"

"Maybe I shouldn't" I smirk.

"Why wouldn't you?" Bae asks me.

"Because if I start running you will never get me" I say. I stand up and start running. It's a good thing I am already wearing some normal dress, because if I had a corset I would only be in pain when I run. I hear him laugh and run behind me. God we are like two little children... I laugh at the thought and run faster.

Okay, Bae can cook. But not much and not really good. He can barely make an egg... So first I laughed at him when he told me he let an egg explode and now I am helping him. Not with an egg, but with some potatoes, it's dinner time so yeah we need dinner. He is cutting them and that goes well.

"You never learned to cook?" I ask him.

"Nah" he says "Before my father was the dark one he always cooked but after that we always had maids. I thought it would be simple"

"If you know how, it's simple" I tell him.

"How did you learn?" Bae asks me.

"My mother loves to cook, so she learned me bits and pieces at the age of five, later on I started cooking for them. First because I liked to do it, but later on when I grew older because my parents were too busy with a sick little boy in house so yeah I had to" I tell him and he gives me a sad smile. "But it's alright, I loved to cook"

 **A day later.**

I just woke up and I can't find Bae. It's big here alright? I'm walking into a new hall and find two big doors which I don't remember. I frown and push them open. It's a library! I didn't it had a library! That's cool! I look around and see Bae sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. He smiles at me.

"Come over here" he says with a smile "I want to show you something" so I walk over in curiosity and he pulls me on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and lays the book on my lap.

"What's it?" I ask him. He turns over the page and I see a drawing of some weird... Houses? Towers? Castles? I frown.

"Those are buildings, people work in it or live in it" he says. I frown. "This book is all about another world, another realm Em"

"Another realm?" I ask and he nods.

"They don't have any magic, none. And they speak the same language as us! On some places they don't, they have different lands there and weird stuff." Bae explains enthusiastic.

"How do you know all this?" I ask.

"It's all in this book I found" Bae says and holds up the book. I look up at him. "What if we go there?"

"Woah… Woah… Woah…" I start and stand up from his lap. I turn to him and cross my arms.

"We will take my father and Belle, and your family as well." Bae says "We can be happy there, without magic"

"We can also be happy here, I am happy here" I protest.

"Oh come on, Em" Bae says "You cry yourself to sleep sometimes"

"But I am happy! With you, and everyone… just here" I say. "I don't have to move to be happy, and definitely not to another realm, Bae" he sighs.

"I'm just… getting sick of my father's magic… he even taught you dark magic without you even knowing it is dark magic" Bae says.

"It was just spinning, nothing more." I say "And I think he is doing okay"

"He isn't and you know it, he is still The Dark One. A villain, he still kills and he still hurts people. If we go there, he will have no magic anymore" Bae says. I shake my head and look away.

"No, I am not going to another realm" I say "I'm gonna make breakfast" and walk away. I hear Bae sigh before I walk out if the library.

 **That afternoon.**

"Babe?" Bae says behind me and he wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry, let's forget it alright? I'm so sorry…" I get out of his arms and turn to him.

"You need to earn my forgiveness." I smirk and cross my arms. His eyebrows go up with a playful smile.

"Are you serious?" he asks and I nod while walking away. But he catches my wrist and pulls me back against his chest. "Fine." He says and kisses me. I smile and take his shirt in my fists. We pull back and he carries me up, I wrap my arms around his hips and he starts walking. I start kissing his neck and he tightens his grip on me. then he drops me on the bed and bows over me.

 **A month later.**

We shared the bed a lot, talked a lot, rode a lot, walked a lot and laughed a lot. It was one of the best month I ever had in my whole life. But well, now I am back at work, early in the morning in the stables while feeling a bit ill. But I'll be alright, it's not like I am dying. I already saw my parents and told them about my month. They were happy to see me like this, happy that I am happy. Neal was of course excited I was on a visit, he kept jumping around without letting go of my hand once. When we came back to the castle Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were happy to see we were alive and well. Belle said Rumple worried a little bit but he didn't admit it. I bet he did. So after this amazing month I am back in the stables! Woohooo! But then Regina comes in with a big smile until she sees me.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You look sick, I swear you are looking a little bit green" Regina says.

"Just feeling a bit ill, nothing more" I wave away, she nods and her smile returns.

"Soooo? How was it?" she asks.

"It was amazing, we rode a bit too. I loved it" I tell her with a smile. So today I was telling everything to Regina who just nodded and laughed while I was telling her everything. She kept listening and asking me things and I told her everything. We sat on the ground until Cora came in. she frowns when she sees us on the ground.

"Regina dear, why are you sitting on the ground?" she asks Regina, looking straight at her. Not paying a look at me. Regina stands up quickly. "That's much better dear, why are you not paying your time to the horses?"

"Because I was talking, mother" Regina says and nods to me. "With Emma"

"I don't think the stables are made to talk?" Cora asks and looks at me. "Is it? Emma?"

"No, miss." I say softly and look down. She nods and looks at Regina.

"Do something useful" She says and walks away. I look up at Regina and she sighs while helping me up on my feet.

"I'm sorry, Emma." She sighs. "Maybe we could wash Rocinante?"

"Sure." I smile. I walk over to Rocinante and get him out, he brushes his nose against my shoulder and when I turn my back to him he lays his head on my shoulder. I chuckle and starts walking to the washing stables. I settle him in the stable and Regina walks over with a bucket full of soap. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I swear you really look sick, how do you feel?" she asks me.

"I'm okay, I'll survive Gina." I smile and we start washing up Rocinante. We tell each other some things and laugh a bit until I start to feel dizzy a bit. "I… I think I need to sit down for a moment." I tell Regina and I sit down on the ground against the wall.

"Emma? You alright?" Regina asks.

"Yeah… just a bit dizzy." I say with a nod.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Rumple pov.)**

I'm standing in my son's room when I heard Emma –My daughter in law- cry. They are in the bathroom because Emma was feeling ill the whole day and now she is throwing up. In the middle of the night… I'm leaning against the bed and hear my son calm Emma down.

"It's alright, Em… let's get back into bed." He says and they walk in. Emma is leaning fully on Bae's shoulder and Bae's arms are around her to support her. "Father?" Emma looks up and she is really pale.

"Lay her in bed before she passes out." I tell him. He lets her lay in bed, pulls the blankets over her shoulders and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He looks up at me with a confused look. "She's sick?"

"She told me she felt ill all day already, must be some sort of flu." Bae tells me, he sits down next to her and strokes her long blonde locks. I like it that he is in love with her, she is a really smart, pretty and good girl for him. I like her, and she isn't scared of me.

"Trust me son, this isn't a flu." I tell him and look back at Emma's pale face. I see she is already sleeping again.

"Then what is it?" Bae asks me. Of course he didn't know, they both didn't know. They are so young. "Father, what is it?" I look back at him.

"She's pregnant." I tell him. His eyes widen and he looks back at his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii guys! New chapter after this cliffhanger! I'm sorry for letting you all wait longer then usually, but here it is! Love ya all!**

 **What happened before:** _"Father?" Emma looks up and she is really pale._

" _Lay her in bed before she passes out." I tell him. He lets her lay in bed, pulls the blankets over her shoulders and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He looks up at me with a confused look. "She's sick?"_

" _She told me she felt ill all day already, must be some sort of flu." Bae tells me, he sits down next to her and strokes her long blonde locks. I like it that he is in love with her, she is a really smart, pretty and good girl for him. I like her, and she isn't scared of me._

" _Trust me son, this isn't a flu." I tell him and look back at Emma's pale face. I see she is already sleeping again._

" _Then what is it?" Bae asks me. Of course he didn't know, they both didn't know. They are so young. "Father, what is it?" I look back at him._

" _She's pregnant." I tell him. His eyes widen and he looks back at his wife._

 **Chapter 13.**

 **Twenty weeks later.**

 **(Regina pov.)**

Emma didn't show up for twenty weeks! I counted the days, we are now just in week twenty-one. I miss her, I mean she was just back from her honeymoon and she came back one day. Then she was gone again… and my mother doesn't tell me and my father anything, she knows what's wrong. So I am now standing before the castle, hesitating if I would knock or not. She was sick the last day I saw her, maybe she just has the flu… for a long time. Maybe I will bother her… okay but I really do want to know. I knock on the door and it opens. Nobody stands there… fine, then I will just go in. I step inside and I find Belle inside, just walking away. I frown and follow her to the library. I peek from the corner into the library when I see Belle and Emma. I only see Emma's back, her long blonde hair is braided to the back and she is in a white dress. Belle walks over to her and gives her a cup. Emma looks up and smiles at Belle.

"Tea, just to warm you up a bit." Bella smiles. Emma nods. She looks tired and really skinny in her face. She lays a thick book on the table and sighs. "Found anything yet?" Emma sighs and shakes her head.

"Nothing about realm traveling, only magic beans will help." Emma answers. "I just had to jump into the portal… I just had to…"

"You made the good decision Em, we are trying to find a way alright?" Belle asks her. "If we know a way, we will leave immediately. All of us alright?" wait what are they talking about? I don't get it. Emma sighs and nods.

"How is Rumple?" Emma asks.

"Devastated, won't eat anything." Belle sighs.

"I'm sorry, Belle." Emma says softly. She shakes her head.

"It's alright Em, let's just go further." Belle says and sits down next to her with a smile. I take a step closer and they both look up.

"Regina." Emma gasps and her eyes widen. Her green eyes are sparkling a bit. Belle bites her lower lip and looks nervously away.

"What's going on?" I ask. Emma stands up and turns to me. She… changed a lot… I mean of course, I didn't see her for a half year. But this…this is a lot of change… She's pregnant, really pregnant. She lays her hands on her belly and smiles a little bit at me. "I… you…" she nods and walks over to me after laying her cup down. She wraps her arms around me and lays her face in the crook of my neck. My eyes widen when I hear her sniff, is she crying? I look up and see her red puffy eyes looking up at me.

"Sorry… the hormones are acting up." She says and I wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong? Where is Baelfire?" I ask while taking her hands in mine. She shakes her head.

"He left, Gina… he left me." Emma whispers softly, holding back her tears. I look at Belle behind her and she nods slowly. I look back at Emma's sad green eyes. "I'm stupid… I know, you felt something wasn't right with him right?" I nod. Yes I knew, and I hated him. But now I don't just hate him. Oh no, I will kill him the next time I see him! I will hold him against the wall and squeeze his little throat till he can't breathe anymore and… "Gina? What's that?" Emma asks and looks down at my hands who are in flames now. Oh goodness… "You have magic too?"

"Yes, I have." I admit "I know since a week, it acts up when I am angry."

"Magic always acts up when your emotions show the most." Emma smiles weakly at me. "Want some tea?"

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Emma pov.)**

Regina decided to stay over tonight, she thought it would help me. We just had dinner so we are in my bedroom right now. Regina is sitting on bed and I sit before her. She looks at my big belly and I chuckle.

"Weird right?" I ask and she nods. "He is making my back hurt and making my tired everyday."

"He?" Regina asks with a frown and looks up at me. I nod and look down while laying my hands on my belly.

"Yeah… I have some feeling it is a little boy, he will become knight." I nod proudly. "He will be the best knight in the whole world and will have a nice and beautiful wife." Regina giggles and I look up.

"You already sound like your mother." She giggles and I smile. "Does she know?"

"Yeah she does, she was shocked for 5 minutes maybe and after that she was really excited, my dad was just shocked I… well you know, shared the bed with him. And Neal doesn't understand. I mean, he knows I am having a baby in my belly, but he asks those really awkward questions." I smirk.

"Like what?" Regina asks curiously.

"Like: 'Emmy? Is the baby swimming in your belly then?' 'Emmy? How did that baby get into you?' or 'But how do you know it is a baby?'" I tell her and she laughs. I laugh too. "I missed you, I'm sorry for not coming to you. I was just so… depressed."

"I understand, but you made me worry." Regina admits.

"Well don't be, I'll survive everything." I smirk. "And I will safe everyone."

"Oh really?" Regina laughs and I nod. She shakes her head with a smile. "You are an idiot." I smile and yawn. "You look tired, let's sleep alright?"

"Fine." I smile and we change into a night gown. After that we lay in bed with the lights off. I turn to Regina and she smiles at me. "Thanks, for staying over."

"That is alright, Emma." Regina smiles and takes my hand in hers. I smile and look down at our hands into each other, until I felt her lips softly against mine, but she pulls back fast. I look up at her. "I'm sorry…" she whispers and turns her back at me.

"G-good night." I tell her and turn too. Woah… I misses Gina much more then I thought.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

"Emmy!" a scream echoes through the hall. I smile and pick up my little brother. He giggles and hugs me. He is getting too heavy, or I am just weak because of my pregnancy.

"Emma! Don't do that!" Mom warns me and takes Neal over from me with big eyes full of worry. "I told you not to pick up heavy stuff, Neal is heavy too."

"Hey!" Neal protests and I wink at him.

"Sorry mom." I smile and give her a kiss on her cheek. "Regina is here too, she could be coming down any minute."

"Oh I didn't see her for such a long time." Mom smiles and we sit down to drink some tea. Das is working, so he isn't here. "I like your dress, it looks good on you." I smile at my mother and Neal sits down on my lap.

"Emmy? Is the baby heavy?" he asks me and looks up at me with big eyes.

"Yeah, he's hurting my back." I tell him.

"Oh… why does he do that?" Neal asks. I hear Regina come in and my mother immediately stands up to hug her.

"Well, he doesn't do it on purpose." I tell my little brother while Regina and mom also sit down. "He is just getting really big, he is making me so tired."

"Of course he is, having a child isn't nothing." Mom says. She told me that a thousand times. I roll my eyes and nod. She looks up at Regina and lays her hand on hers. "Trust me sweetie, don't take a child as soon as Emma does now."

"Mom!" I hiss and blush. Regina blushes and smiles it off.

"Don't worry, Snow." Regina says. "I won't have a baby anytime soon." She smiles sadly.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean it like that." mom says.

"I know." Regina smiles at my mother with a nod. I look down at my little brother who is braising small locks of my hair. I smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"So, what did you do this week?" I ask him. He looks up with big eyes and starts to tell me everything.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **Regina pov.**

Emma walks back to me when her mother left with Neal. She stands before me and I look up at her with a frown.

"Let's go outside, I want to see the swans today." She smiles at me.

"Yes, of course." I smile at her.

"I will get us some food, wait here." Emma says and walks away. Belle walks in and smiles at me.

"She is happier with you around, it's better." Belle tells me. "Before she just cried or searched in the books how to open a portal. I still don't understand why he left, I mean… she is pregnant."

"Maybe he was scared? But well, I do not care." I tell her. "I still hate him." She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Yes I understand." She admits and Emma comes in with a basket on her arm. I smile to her and walk over.

"Bye Belle, we will be back by dinner." Emma says and we wave her a goodbye.

OUATOUATOUAT

Emma is sitting before me on the blanket on the ground. We are eating some bread and those scary swans are behind Emma. One is laying with his nose on her lap.

"I think you have a connection with every animal alive. Horses, swans…" I tell her. She looks up at me with a smirk.

"No chickens, or donkeys, or cows. They hate me." Emma tells me and I laugh. "But well, I always were the child who jumped on every animal alive. Horses could have me, swans were used to me."

"I only knew horses, because of my dad of course." I tell Emma and she nods. "So the unicorn and the swans are new to me." Emma smiles and strokes the swan on her lap.

"They don't bite, remember?" Emma asks with a kind smile. A motherly smile… "I will show them to my son and they will also teach him how to walk." I smile. "Gina? Can I ask you something?" I nod. "Do you… want to be his godmother, like when something happens to me… I understand if it will be hard but…"

"Of course." I tell her and smile. Godmother of her son… of course I will. She smiles brightly but then her face turns painfully. "What is it? What's wrong?" she looks down and lays her hands on her belly. Then she takes mine and lays it on her belly. I feel something kicking against my hand. Woah, is that the baby? How is he so strong already? I look up at Emma who stares down with a smile, her hair is before her face so I tuck it behind her ears. She looks up and smiles, then she leans over and we kiss. So sweet, so light… and of course, I kiss the blonde back. How I missed her soft lips against mine… my hand goes in her hair and…

"Married, pregnant, woman and poor." I hear a too familiar voice. I gasp and back away from Emma. I look up and see my mother standing next to us. oh no… she'll kill us… torture Emma… take her baby… my godson. "Regina dear you do have a weird type of… 'Men'" I look at Emma who is all pale and the swans are protecting her by standing before her with their wings spread.

"Mother I…" I start.

"If you walk away with me now I will forget this." She says sternly.

"No." I say "I'll stay with Emma." My mother looks surprised with this answer.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes, I'll stay with Emma. I'll leave to a village far away so you don't have to see me ever again." I say stubbornly.

"Stand up, you two." Cora says. I take Emma's hand and we stand up. "Regina you will walk away with me and forget this nonsense. And Stable girl, you will get away from our lives. You two will not go together."

"But mother this is my life! My happy ending! If I want to spend it with Emma I will." I protest. "You can't keep us away from each other because I will always stay with Emma."

"So this… 'life' will make you happy?" Cora asks.

"I already am." I tell her. Cora sighs.

"Then who am I to stop you." She says and I hug my mother.

"Thank you, mother. I promise I will be happy with Emma. I promise I'll visit." I tell her. Does she really accept us? I thought it would get worse. When we let go she looks up at Emma who is trying to calm down the swans.

"Can I have a little chat with you?" mother asks Emma. She nods and walks over to Cora. "You love my daughter?"

"Yes, very much miss." Emma smiles and nods.

"Alright, then you will understand… why I must do this." Mother says. What? Emma frowns and mother opens some sort of portal. Oh no… "Say hello to your husband." Mother says and blasted Emma into the portal.

"NO!" I scream and run to the portal to follow her, but I was too late. I jumped in the grass with my face and my hands in the mud. The swans run over to me, confused of where Emma is. Their swan princess…

"I did this for your own good, you know that Regina." Mother says coldly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well... that was something... I'm sorry I had to do that…**

 _What happened before: "Can I have a little chat with you?" mother asks Emma. She nods and walks over to Cora. "You love my daughter?"_

" _Yes, very much miss." Emma smiles and nods._

" _Alright, then you will understand… why I must do this." Mother says. What? Emma frowns and mother opens some sort of portal. Oh no… "Say hello to your husband." Mother says and blasted Emma into the portal._

" _NO!" I scream and run to the portal to follow her, but I was too late. I jumped in the grass with my face and my hands in the mud. The swans run over to me, confused of where Emma is. Their swan princess…_

" _I did this for your own good, you know that Regina." Mother says coldly._

 **Chapter 14.**

After that I didn't talk to my mother for weeks. After that my mother left me so I walked to Belle in the castle and told her about Emma. She was mad at me, I was a fool and an idiot for believing my mother and Rumple… he was furious. I knew Emma meant a lot to him, but not that much. He probably overheard me telling Belle and he stormed in and demanded me to tell every detail. I did what he told me and after that he yelled at me and poofed me back in my castle. I know I am a idiot for believing my mother. I was just so happy… I won't ever be happier then I was that second. But OF COURSE my mother had to break it. Of course she had to. She always does that. I'm in the stables in some comfortable dress without corset or anything tight. I'm sitting on the hay where Emma always used to sit. Everywhere I look I see her. Standing against the stables with her arms crossed and with that irritating smirk on her face. Washing her hands and smiling back at me. Sitting next to me while laughing… Maybe she is with Baelfire, I hope not because I'll kill him when I see him. Seriously I will. I will do anything to get Emma back. Anything. I hear a scream from outside. A young girl's scream. I stand up and run outside. I see a young girl almost falling off a horse who is running like a maniac. I take Rocinante and jump on his back. We run next to her and the little girl looks up at me with panic all over her face.

"Give me your hand!" I tell her and she does. I pull her over on Rocinante and stop him. I let her stand on the ground but she immediately falls down. I step off Rocinante and walk over to the girl. "It's okay dear, you're safe." I pull her up and hold her elbows. She is still looking around with big green eyes.

"You saved my life…" shed gasps. I look good at her. She isn't a peasant… she has long curling black hair with green eyes. She is in a light pink dress with a light pink cape.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yes." She pants and I take her hands. "I will never ride again!" I smile and shake my head.

"Nonsense, the only way to overcome fear is to face it." I tell her with a smile. "To get back on that horse as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She pants.

"I am Regina." I tell her.

"I'm Snow, Snow White." She smiles at me and then she hugs me. I smile and hug her back.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **Six weeks later.**

Turns out little Snow is king Leopold's daughter, and he immediately wanted to marry me when he knew I saved his daughter and saw me. Mother is proud of me, but I don't care. I still hated her with every inch of my whole body. Daddy is also proud, he is happy for me. I now live with king Leopold and princess Snow White in the castle. We married three weeks ago, my mother accepted for me. I wouldn't accept but of course SHE has to say yes. He is nice to me, he is a very kind man. But he isn't Emma… Leopold isn't much around either, mostly in meetings. So I am spending lots of time with Snow White, she is a really sweet girl. Her green eyes let me think about Emma's eyes. I'm learning her horse riding some more and she loves it. I learned her mother died a few weeks before she met me. We are now having tea time together in the tea room. She takes a sip of her tea and looks up at me with two curious eyes. I look up at her with a smile.

"Did you ever love someone?" she asks. I swallow and my smile disappears. "I know you don't REALLY love my daddy, I can see that."

"Yes, I did." I tell her.

"How does it feel?" she asks and leans in. Emma… oh god Emma…

"Wonderful, it's the best life has." I smile a bit "When you fall in love, you have to follow your heart." She smiles and nods.

"I will, Regina." She assures me. So will I…

"I'll be back in an hour alright?" I ask Snow. She frowns when I stand up.

"Where are you going? B-but you're supposed to look after me." she stutters. "I'm scared Regina… what if."

"Shh, it's alright." I smile and walk over to her. I take her hands and smile at her. "If you go with me, I want you to keep it all a secret. You can't tell it to anyone, not even daddy. Alright?"

"Alright." She nods.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

I open the two big golden doors of Rumpelstiltskin's castle and take Snow's hand.

"I don't like this castle, it feels weird." Snow says.

"I know, I always told HER that too." I smile while walking through the halls.

"Her?" Snow asks with a frown.

"Emma, she used to live her." I smirk "Well, she was brave enough to live here." I push open the two doors who lead to the main hall. I step in and look up. I see Belle sitting on the table in her usual blue dress with books all over the table and ground. Rumble is sitting behind her on the table and he is staring with in my eyes.

"Regina…" Snow whispers and hugs me closer to her.

"Ah, look who there is." Rumple says "Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest." He says with his mocking voice and he poofs before us. "And little princess Snow White." He giggles and strokes her cheek with his nail.

"Stop that, you are frightening her." Belle says who walks over. She doesn't even look at me… she lowers to Snow who looks up. "What about some tea with a cookie?" Snow nods and Belle smiles while walking away.

"Searching for a way to open a portal?" I ask Rumple.

"Well you are the only one who married the king and forgot all about Emma and Bae." He hisses.

"I will never forget about her, that's why I am here." I tell him. "I want to help, with my magic we may be able to open a portal." I nod. He laughs which makes me shiver.

"You stupid girl, we CAN'T open a portal." He growls. "We must cast a curse to go to Emma and Bae."

"Regina? What's this about?" Snow asks while looking up at me.

"My love, Snow… I'm following my heart." I tell her.

"Yeah yeah, how poor is this little queen huh, Belle?" Rumple asks when she comes in with tea and some cookies.

"Really poor, even while it is HER fault." Belle says and pulls out a hand to Snow. She looks up at me and I nod at the little girl. Snow takes Belle's hand who lets her sit on a big chair. She joins the black haired girl and they chat. I look back at Rumple.

"Which curse?" I ask.

"The Dark Curse, which includes.. killing the one person you love the most." He giggles. "And well, I can't do that."

"Because you don't love anyone." I sigh and nod.

"Exactly, so you have to do it." He says "It's the only way."

"I don't know…" I mumble.

"I thought you would do anything for Emma." He hisses at me which makes Snow look up with big eyes.

"I will." I tell him angrily. "I'll do the curse, tell me how." He giggles and gives me a little paper. I take it and put it in my bag. I will read it when I get home, I walk over to Snow who smiles when she sees me. "Do you want to go home?" I ask her.

"Yes, I wanna go horse ridding." She smiles and takes my hand. She jumps off the chair and looks back at Belle. "Thank you for your hospitality and for the tea and the cookie, miss Belle." She says with a bow. Belle smiles.

"You're welcome Snow White." Belle smiles at her with a nod.

"I want you to come here once a week, for your magic lessons." Rumple says while we walk to the door.

"You'll see me coming." I tell him and we leave the castle.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Emma pov.)**

This world is really different from the Enchanted Forest, but I can handle it. I miss Regina… and my mother, and my father… oh and Neal, little Neal. Over the years he will just forget about me, but I'll never forget about him. Never. I can't have my little boy now, I have nobody… nobody to be with me. not even Bae, I didn't see him yet in those 3 years. I think time is different here too, I gave my little boy up for adoption. To give him his best chance.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Regina pov.)**

 **Two years later (in The Enchanted Forest)**

The Evil Queen… are you serious? I am not Evil! I'm definitely not like my mother! I will never be like her, and still… the people call me the Evil Queen. Only because of these executions, I may be a harsh queen but I am a rightful one! King Leopold dies, snake poison. Snow still lives with me and she is now 15 years old, so she is in her teenage years and now I am the only adult in her life who can raise her. So I became some sort of mother figure. She knows of the curse I am planning to in act and she totally understands. Rumple is learning me dark magic, preparing me for the curse and that is going well. I send my mother to another realm so I am done with her.

"Regiiiiinaaaaa?" A singing voice sounds through the halls and Snow runs into my room. I look up and smile at her. "Should we go riding? I want to go outside."

"Sure, I'll see you in the stables dear." I tell her. She cheers and runs away. I chuckle and get into my riding clothes. Snow's eyes are still the same colour as Emma's eyes. I told Snow about Emma, she asks a lot about her. I walk downstairs to the stables and see Snow standing in the field with Shadow who is acting weird again. I sigh. Why did she took Shadow? She knows nobody can handle him. Except Emma. I run over and take over the reins. "What were you thinking? You know nobody can hold on to Shadow." Snow looks at me with big green eyes.

"I'm sorry Regina, I wanted to try." She apologizes. I sigh and put him back in his stable fast. "You told me once that Emma was really good with horses, did she handle Shadow?" I look up at her with watery eyes.

"Yes." I smile and blink away the tears. "She could handle every horse. Lets go alright?" I ask and she nods. We took our own horses and rode away. I told her to follow me so we got deep in the forest, towards the Swan Lake… I step off Rocinante who huffs, he remembers this place. Of course he does.

"Where are we?" Snow asks me who stands next to me.

"The Swan Lake, she disappeared here." I tell her. "We used to sit here, and the swans came towards her." I lay down a blanket and we sit down on it. I take her hands and she smiles.

"Tell me more, Regina." She tells me.

"She told me once, that the swans learned her how to walk. Her parents had tries to learn her but she refused to try. But then they came her and her parents lost her, they found her walking around with a whole group of swans around her. Since then they always recognized her and always came over to her." I tell her and Snow giggles. "I was scared of them, I didn't like any other animals then horses. She of course saw I was scared, and of course she had to make a joke about it. That I could touch them because they don't bite." Snow laughs at me and I pitch her playfully on her arm with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I guess you understand the time is different in the land without magic. Thank you for reading! Please review.**

 **Hint: Neal is 15 now ;)**

 _ **What happened before:**_ __ _"Where are we?" Snow asks me who stands next to me._

" _The Swan Lake, she disappeared here." I tell her. "We used to sit here, and the swans came towards her." I lay down a blanket and we sit down on it. I take her hands and she smiles._

" _Tell me more, Regina." She tells me._

" _She told_ _me once, that the swans teaches_ _her how to walk. Her parents had tries to learn her but she refused to try. But then they came her and her parents lost her, they found her walking around with a whole group of swans around her. Since then they always recognized her and always came over to her." I tell her and Snow giggles. "I was scared of them, I didn't like any other animals then horses. She of course saw I was scared, and of course she had to make a joke about it. That I could touch them because they don't bite." Snow laughs at me and I pitch her playfully on her arm with a smile._

 **Chapter 15.**

 **4 years later.**

I step inside my castle with a sigh. I just had a lesson by Rumple and just got home. I walk into the ballroom and see Snow trying to calm down a teenager with black hair who is screaming at her.

"What is going on in here?" I ask Snow, the girl is 17 right now. A beautiful young girl. She is now the age when I lost my True Love, she should meet hers anytime… I hope so.

"He asks for you." Snow says to me. I frown and look at the boy. A teenager with… plain black hair and blue eyes. But that nose… and that mouth. I can recognize those from metres away.

"Neal." I gasp. "Neal is that you?"

"Where is my sister?! I need my sister, Regina!" he yells at me but then he starts to sob. "I need my Emmy…" My heart breaks because of his words and I take him in my arms. He starts to sob in my shoulder and Snow frowns at me.

"Come on Neal, let's sit somewhere warm." I suggest. He nods and the three of us walk over to the fireplace and I give him some tea. He looks so much like his sister that it hurts me. "What happened Neal?"

"Mama and papa died, they became sick. With the virus I got when I was a kid." Neal says "They died, I didn't get infected because I am immune. I need my Emmy, I need her and I know you have her. You became the Evil Queen! You kill people, did you kill my Emmy just like you killed King Leopold?" he asks without thinking. Snow sits up and looks up at me with confusion.

"What?" she asks me "Did you… kill my father?"

"She didn't even know?" Neal asks me with tears in his eyes. "You really became the Evil Queen."

"Snow… I'm sorry." I say to her. She shakes her head and stands up.

"No, I'm gonna leave." She says and walks away. I stand up.

"Snow!" I yell after the running princess. Now she is gone too. I sit down and put my head in my hands. No, no, no! This can't be happening… I look up at Neal who is staring in the fire. "She isn't dead, she is in another realm." He looks up at me.

"Will I see her again?" he asks me. I nod.

"Yes, you will." I tell him. "I'm working on it." He gives me a small smile and a nod. "How long ago did they die?"

"When you became queen." He says.

"You were all alone those years?" I ask with in shock.

"Yes, I took care of myself. Like my sister did." He says with a nod.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **1 year later.**

I poofed myself to Snow, I didn't see her after Neal happened. I heard some rumours about her being with a man… I poofed myself into a baby room, all pink and purple. I look up and see a 28 years old Snow in a man's arms. Her mouth opens in shock.

"Regina…" she says with surprise. I smile.

"Hello dear, I'm not here to harm you…" I say while looking at the sword in the man's hands.

"Charming…" Snow says and he lowers his sword. "Regina I don't want to hurt you, I don't hate you but I… I can't forgive you." I nod.

"Yes, I understand Snow." I say softly "I just came to…" but then she wraps her arms around my neck. I smile and close my eyes while hugging her back while I feel a big belly against my belly. I frown and pull back while looking at her. "You're pregnant." I say and she smiles shyly. Now I see it, the sparkle in her green eyes just like Emma had.

"Yes, it's a boy." She smiles and she takes the man's hand. "Regina this is Charming, Charming this is Regina. Charming is my husband."

"H-husband… Alright." I nod and shake Charming's hand.

"Why did you came?" Snow asks.

"I'm going to start the curse, today like right now." I say, Snow gasps and Charming looks at me with big eyes.

"A curse?" he asks "What curse? Is it safe?"

"You'll find your true love." Snow smiles and looks at Charming. "I will explain everything when we are in the other realm."

"Other realm?" he asks confused but Snow looks at me.

"I'll find you after it." She smiles. I nod a thanks and poof myself away. I sigh.

"She's pregnant, god…" I sigh to myself. I shake my head a bit with a smile. "Alright Regina, let's go."

 **Charming** **pov** **.**

The moment Snow's stepmother left, she casted the curse. And when she cast the curse, Snow went into labour. Yes, our son has the best timing ever. Snow is like killing my hand and screaming loudly while Doc keeps telling her to push.

"Come on Snow, you can do it." I whisper in her ear and give her a kiss on her cheek. She screams out hard and I hear a baby cry. I stand up and walk over to Doc who smiles at me and gives me a little baby in his baby blanket. 'Emmett' our little knight. I smile and give him over to Snow. I placed Emmett on her breast and she smiles until we hear loud noise, and loud footsteps. Grumpy runs in.

"George's soldiers, they are here for the baby." He breathes out. George's soldiers… he wants to kill Emmett. No. I will not accept it.

"Put Emmett in the emergency wardrobe." Snow tells me. I look up at her.

"What? Snow are you crazy?" I ask her.

"It's our only chance to let him live, we will find him. We will be in the same realm!" She says "Do it Charming!" I nod and take Emmett in my arms. I give Snow a kiss and run over the halls into his bedroom. I hear soldiers behind me but I can't take the risk to look back. Emmett makes a small happy noise and I smile while I kneel down.

"Be good buddy, we will find you." I say and give him a kiss on his forehead. "Always." I put him in the wardrobe and close the doors with a sigh. I wanted to stand up but that moment I was surrounded by purple smoke. The curse is here…

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **Regina** **pov** **.**

I wake up in a big bed. I sit up and look around. This looks… weird, but nice. So Emma lives in this land, with those weird things. I stand up and stroke a hand through my hair… it's short, hmm… alright then. I walk downstairs and look around, my brain tells me what all these new things are. Telephone, laptop, mobile… I smile and walk outside to see Charming running to me, Snow's husband.

"Why does my brain keeps telling me weird things?" he asks me.

"I made the curse like that, it's telling you what the new things are. What they can do." I tell him. "Where is Snow?"

"Snow…" he whispers in pain and I frown. "Snow went into labour when you cast the curse, George's soldiers came to kill our son. I…I had to put him into the wardrobe. He is in this realm, but the question is where…" I start to run to the loft I designed for Snow and Charming and he follows me. I open the door and hear Snow cry in her bedroom. I run over and take her in my arms.

"We need to find Emmett and Emma, Regina." She sobs in my neck and I nod. "We have to travel around, search for them. I remember his face, we can find him."

"Alright Snow… Alright, relax…" I whisper and stroke her back a couple times while she keeps sobbing.

 **Two weeks later.**

I open Snow's loft door and see them sitting behind the device called a laptop. Snow sits on Charming's lap and they look at the screen with a frown until I close the door. They both look up with confusion.

"What did you do this time?" I ask with a sigh. "You know, I'm not a expert in this device either you know?" I walk over and look at the screen I see a little boy on the screen, brown hair and brown eyes. He smiles brightly and he has a big book under his arm. He looks around 10, but he looks so familiar…

"This just suddenly popped up, we were talking and this device made a weird noise and this boy popped up." She says, I look closer and Snow frowns at me. "Do you know him?" she asks me. I nod.

"Yes, I think… I think this is Emma's son." I say. "I need to call that number." Yes, I know what calling is. It's on your phone. I take mine out of my bag and call the number.

"Regina, are you sure?" Charming asks. "I mean, what if it isn't…"

"It is." I hiss at him.

"Hello this is Susan from Orphanage The Little Flower, how can I help you?" She asks me through the phone.

"Hello this is Regina Mills, I have some questions about…" I look at the screen. "Henry." I smile, she renamed him after my father.

"Awh yes, little Henry. He is a creative little boy, his mother gave him up and since then he has been here. He is 10 years old and he is very smart for his age ma'am." Susan tells me enthusiasm.

"I'd like to adopt him, I live in Maine but I can come over take him home with me. I'm very interested." I tell her.

"That is great! Henry would be so happy to hear this, when will you come?" she asks me.

"What about tomorrow afternoon?" I ask her.

"Perfect! I put you on the list of visitors, see you tomorrow ma'am!" she says and clicks me away. I look up at Snow who sighs.

"Regina you do not even know where New York is.." Snow tells me.

"True, but Rumple does." I tell her. "And he can bring me. He brings me to New York, I get Henry and get back here to find out where Emma is, and we will find your son."

 **(Neal** **pov** **.)**

I'm just enjoying my beer when someone rushes in like a mad person. I look up and Regina sits down next to me very fast.

"Regina." I nod at her and take a sip of my beer.

"Neal, you've grown into a young gentleman." She smiles at me.

"Yes I did, I think I know where Emma lives. Just the city, not the street." I tell her while looking straight forward.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before? Neal this is important and serious stuff." Regina says sternly. "Tell me."

"I won't, I will bring her here myself." I say stubbornly and take another sip.

"Well, I know where your little nephew is." Regina says and I look up at her. "But I won't tell you if you don't tell me where Emma is."

"If I tell you, you have to swear that you'll bring me with you to her." I tell her.

"Deal." She says and shakes my hand. "Your sister named her son Henry, after my father. I adopted him, I will pick him up tomorrow, you can come with me."

"New York, she lives in New York." I say to Regina. "From now on I will protect my family no matter what happens. Family is the only thing you need in your life. People who care about you."

"We will also have to search for my stepdaughter's son, she lost him in this world." Regina says.

"I will help." I nod. She smiles and nods back at me while standing up from her chair.

"Hey, Neal?" she asks and I look back at her. "You look so much like your sister, you should be proud." I smile and nod while she turns away to walk.

"Hey, Regina?" I ask and she turns at the door. "I like your hair like this." She smiles and gives me a nod when she leaves the dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hii guys! They are in Storybrooke! Ready to get Emma and Henry. Maybe even Baelfire and Emmett?**

 _ **What happened before:**_ _"Yes I did, I think I know where Emma lives. Just the city, not the street." I tell her while looking straight forward._

" _What? Why didn't you tell me before? Neal this is important and serious stuff." Regina says sternly. "Tell me."_

" _I won't, I will bring her here myself." I say stubbornly and take another sip._

" _Well, I know where your little nephew is." Regina says and I look up at her. "But I won't tell you if you don't tell me where Emma is."_

" _If I tell you, you have to swear that you'll bring me with you to her." I tell her._

" _Deal." She says and shakes my hand. "Your sister named her son Henry, after my father. I adopted him, I will pick him up tomorrow,_ _you_ _can come with me."_

" _New York, she lives in New York." I say to Regina. "From now on I will protect my family no matter what happens. Family is the only thing you need in your life. People who care about you."_

" _We will also have to search for my stepdaughter's son, she lost him in this world." Regina says._

" _I will help." I nod. She smiles and nods back at me while standing up from her chair._

" _Hey, Neal?" she asks and I look back at her. "You look so much like your sister, you should be proud." I smile and nod while she turns away to walk._

" _Hey, Regina?" I ask and she turns at the door. "I like your hair like this." She smiles and gives me a nod when she leaves the dinner._

 **Chapter 16**

I'm standing next to Regina who is arguing with Rumpelstiltskin about going to New York. She's in her Evil Queen stand and Rumple is getting irritated. I sigh and look behind me at Snow and Charming. Snow smiles at me kindly. She looks a little bit like my mother, I don't remember much of my mother… or father. That's why I want Emma back.

"You are the only one who can ride that carriage thing, We go to New York. I adopt your grandson and we search for Emma, Emmett and Baelfire." Regina says and I look at Rumple. I see Belle holding Rumple's hand while looking up at him. They have something now?

"Step in the damn car." Rumple sighs and Regina smiles at us.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **Regina pov.**

The car trip lasted us seven hours, yes, seven hours in the car with Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Neal, Snow and Charming. Neal has been silent, reading a book in the back. Rumple has a big car so we all had a seat. Rumple parked his car before the orphanage. And looks at me.

"If you don't come back within an hour and a half, I will search for my children myself." He warns. I nod and step out. Neal follows me.

"I'm joining you." He says. I sigh and nod. I'm kind of nervous… I open the doors of the orphanage and walk to the lady behind the desk. She looks up with a smile.

"You're here for Henry aren't you?" she asks me.

"Yes, I'm Regina Mills." I smile back and shake her hand.

"I'm Neal Mills, her younger brother." Neal lies smoothly and shakes her hand. His smile s the same one as his sister's.

"Nice to meet you." She smiles. "I'm Amanda, let's go to Henry then." She smiles and she leads us through the halls. "Most kids are outside now, but I bet Henry is inside. Reading a book." I nod and she knocks on a door three times. There stands Henry on the door in blue letters. Amanda opens the door and I see the little boy on the bed with a big book on his lap. He looks up with big brown eyes and he smiles.

"Hi." He says and stands up. He picks up a big backpack and puts it on his back. He walks over to me and smiles. A smile like his mother's and uncle's. I smile and go through my knees so I look in his eyes. "Are you Regina?" he asks me.

"Yes, I'm Regina." I smile at him.

"I'm Henry, am I going home?" he asks me with a shy smile.

"Well, I have to sign some papers. And then we will have some fun here in New York." I smile at him. "And then we will go home, is that okay by you?"

"Yes." Henry nods and smiles. He takes my hand while we walk behind Amanda. I finish the papers while Henry keeps holding my hand. Neal has Henry's backpack around his shoulder when we walk outside. Henry is fixed on the ground, not standing on the lines of the stones. I see Rumple, Belle, Snow and Charming are standing next to the car and Snow is smiling brightly. She whispers something up to Charming who nods and smiles. Rumple stares at Henry when Henry walks up to him to shake his hand. Henry is blushing and looking up at his grandfather. "H-Hi, I.. eh…" Henry looks up at me and I nod and smile. "I'm Henry." And Rumple shakes his hand.

"I'm ." he nods at Henry and Henry giggles.

"That's a funny name." he giggles in his hand and Rumple smiles.

"Hey Henry, what about some ice cream?" Neal asks him. Henry turns around and nods with a big smile. Neal gives me Henry's backpack and his book while he takes Henry on his shoulders. Neal also grew so much, like woah… Henry giggles while he looks up at me. I smile at him and we start walking. Snow walks next to me and we all stare up to Henry.

"Regina?" he asks me.

"Yes, Henry?" I ask him. He looks down at me with a serious expression.

"Are there any swans in the zoo?" he asks me.

"No dear, swans are mostly around a lake." I tell him with a smile.

"Can we go there one time?" Henry asks me. "I wanna see a swan in real life! They are my favorite animals." I smile a bit weakly and nod at him when my eyes are starting to tear up. Snow sees it and takes my hand.

"He is so much like her." I whisper and Snow nods. I blink my tears away and we walk into the ice cream shop. Yes I know what ice cream is.. Henry orders some blue ice cream and so does Neal. Nobody else wants so I pay it off. "Do you know a Emma here in the neighborhood?" I ask the man behind the desk.

"Emma, is she blonde?" he asks me and I nod. "Are you a family member?"

"Old friend, why?" I ask him. He leans over.

"Forget about her, let her be." He whispers. "You can't help her." I frown and shake my head. "She works in the pub over there." He says and points at the pub at the other side.

"Thank you." I nod and walk over to Neal and the others who stand outside.

"What's wrong?" Charming asks me when he sees my frown.

"The boy knows Emma, she works over there." I point at the pub "He said I must let her go and that I can't help her.."

"We could go there tonight, it's closed now." Rumplestiltskin says.

"I didn't know Emma was a rough chick." Snow says while bumping her hip onto mine. I smile a bit while I'm confused. Emma wasn't much for the alcohol, maybe with Bae? But I don't remember her like that. Henry walks over to me and looks up at me.

"I'm full, Regina." Henry says. I take his ice cream over and throw it away while I wipe his hands and his mouth while I bent through my knees. "Sorry for spending your money, Regina."

"You are not spending my money dear, did you enjoy your ice cream?" I ask him.

"Yes." He nods.

"Then you did not spend my money, now what about we get ourselves some food and we go to the park." I smile "have you ever been to the park?" He shakes his head and I ruffle his hair.

"I will get us some food." Belle says.

"I will join you." Snow smiles at Belle and they leave together.

"I'll get the blanket from the car." Rumplestiltskin says. I look up at Neal and Charming are talking to each other while Neal finishes his ice cream.

"What about we search the best place in the park?" I ask Henry and he nods with a smile and takes my hand. We start walking and the boys follow us. We stand before the swings and I look down at Henry.

"This is a good place." Henry nods. I smile and I see Rumple is already back and he put a blanket on the ground. I also see Belle and Snow walking over with plastic bags. I can see the pub from here. I hope she will be there tonight.

"Hey Henry? Do you want to go to the swings?" I ask. He nods and cheers while we walk to the swings.

 **That evening.**

"So I am really not going back?" Henry asks me while I put him in bed. I smile and shake my head.

"You're gonna stay with us, I promise." I smile at him.

"Can you read me from my book?" He asks. I nod and take his book out of his bag. He takes his book out of my hands and gives it back in the right page. I smile and nod. Until I see myself and Emma. Yes it is me. A younger version of me in the stables with Emma. I look up at Henry who sits up with a smile and points at Emma who is brushing Shadow. "You know, that's my real mommy. She visits me sometimes in the early mornings. But it's a secret." Henry whispers. "Nobody can know." I nod at him with a smile.

"Is it okay if Neal can read to you?" I ask him. "I'm not good with reading stories, he is the best. Or maybe Belle?" He nods and I give him a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Henry." I walk out of the room. And the group looks up from the living room and kitchen. "Belle or Neal, look into his book and read to him please?" I ask.

"I'll go." Belle smiles and walks into his room.

I sit down next to Rumplestiltskin.

"He has a book, with us in it." I tell Rumplestiltskin. He looks up.

"Us?" He asks and I nod. "I will take a look at it tomorrow. Now you need to get focused on Emma. You should go by now." I nod and stand up. Neal looks up and also stands up.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod. Snow smiles at me when we leave.

"It's not so far, it just opened so it shouldn't be crowded." I tell him and he nods. We walk over the street and I look at Neal. We are both nervous, but he opens the door and we see a dude behind the bar and a girl. Both with their back at us. The bar is crowded already… The girl has long blonde curly hair. Emma.. It's Emma and I know it. I feel it. My heart beats harder and I hear it in my ears. Neal closes the door and Emma turns around. My eyes widen when I see her. Her hair is a little bit longer, she is wearing a little bit of make-up. She wears a shirt so you can see her belly and a tight pants which were called jeans with holes in it and high heels. She has something yellow on her nose and a bottle with pink stuff between her teeth. She swallows it away while the dude who sits before her laughs and gives her some coins. She smiles and winks at him while putting the coins away. Neal pulls me away to a table in the corner and we sit down.

"We'll wait until she is done." Neal tells me and I nod while staring at her. She gives the men behind the bar their drinks while drinking along. I sigh and look down at my phone while reading some texts from Snow who is wishing me good luck.

"Drinks?" a voice asks us. I look up and Emma stands before me, twirling her hair. She looks right into Neal's eyes.

"W-what?" he stutters.

"You two want some drinks?" Emma asks again and looks away, bored.

"Two beers." He orders. Emma nods and looks up at me. Her green eyes scan my face and she turns away. Swinging with her hips while walking away. I look up at Neal who stares at me with big eyes.

"She… doesn't recognize us." I tell him and he nods. I look back at Emma when she climbs over the bar and a dude slaps her on her ass. I feel myself get angry and stand up to confront him but Neal pushes me down. Emma smirks at the dude and laughs while leaning over to him, he gives him almost a kiss and she turns away to get our drinks.

"If you stood up to protect her she will think you're crazy." Neal tells me. I sigh and nod. Emma walks over and gives us our drinks.

"I've never seen you two here before, where are you from?" She asks while she sits down very close to me. I blush and sit up straight.

"Maine, Storybrooke Maine." I say and she looks up at me. Her green eyes shining at mine.

"That is really far away, on vacation?" Emma asks.

"Yeah sort of." Neal answers and Emma nods while looking at me. She lays her arm around my shoulders and I blush even more. Emma smiles.

"You look cute when you smile." Emma whispers in my ear. I smile a little bit and look up at her. "You should come here more often, I'd like that."

"Emma! Fixing a woman again?!"a voice yells. She looks up which makes her long hair slap in my face.

"Shut up!" Emma yells back and laughs. She turns back to me while stroking my cheek. Sending electric pulses to my head. "I'm sorry princ… lady. He is a idiot."

"Princess? You called me princess?" I ask her. She slowly stands up and smirks while shaking her head.

"I didn't cutie, see you later." She says and walks away. I look up at Neal.

"She called me princess, like in the past." I tell him. "She remembers."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hii peeepss! Chapter 17 yaay! Thanks for reading my story guys!**

 _ **What happened before:**_ _"I've never seen you two here before, where are you from?" She asks while she sits down very close to me. I blush and sit up straight._

" _Maine, Storybrooke Maine." I say and she looks up at me. Her green eyes shining at mine._

" _That is really far away, on vacation?" Emma asks._

" _Yeah sort of." Neal answers and Emma nods while looking at me. She lays her arm around my shoulders and I blush even more. Emma smiles._

" _You look cute when you smile." Emma whispers in my ear. I smile a little bit and look up at her. "You should come here more often, I'd like that."_

" _Emma! Fixing a woman again?!"a voice yells. She looks up which makes her long hair slap in my face._

" _Shut up!" Emma yells back and laughs. She turns back to me while stroking my cheek. Sending electric pulses to my head. "I'm sorry princ… lady. He is a idiot."_

" _Princess? You called me princess?" I ask her. She slowly stands up and smirks while shaking her head._

" _I didn't cutie, see you later." She says and walks away. I look up at Neal._

" _She called me princess, like in the past." I tell him. "She remembers."_

 **Chapter 17.**

 **Half hour later.**

I know for sure, why would she call me princess otherwise? I take a big sip of my beer, I don't like beer. But now I need it. She is pretending to not knowing us. She walks over again but a guy grabs her and pulls her to his chest. She looks irritated but looks up at him with a smile. He whispers something and she nods while her pushes a little paper in her bra, then he leaves the bar. She walks over and sits down next to me.

"Hey you." She smiles at me while pulling the paper out of her bra and throwing it away. "So, what's your name?"

"Regina, Regina Mills.." I tell her.

"That is a nice name, I'm Emma," she tells me with a smirk. "Emma Swan." Swan…

"Emma I know you remember us." Neal says. Emma looks up at him and stands up. "You know us both."

"I don't know what you're talking about boy." Emma says.

"Emma please, we both know." I tell her. She slowly walks back with a smirk and gets a jacket off the coat rack. "Emma wait!" I stand up. She walks over to me and lays her finger under my chin while coming close to my face.

"Relax princess, it'll be alright." She whispers to me and slowly nod while sitting down again. "You'll be happy soon, I promise…" I'm still staring in her green eyes until she looks to the bar. "Bye Nick!" she screams and runs out. I gasp and stand up. I look back at Neal.

"What the hell did she do to me?" I ask him. He shakes his head and we both run out of the bar. At the end of the street I see her run away between the people on the crowded street. I run that way and Neal runs next to me. We stand between the crowd and look around. "Fuck!" I scream and let myself fall down on the ground. She ran away, that means she doesn't want us to save her… I start crying and Neal carried me into a alley. He kneels down before me and tries to calm me down.

"If we told her we had her son she would come with us." Neal says and I nod while still crying.

"You have Henry?" Emma's voice suddenly asks. I look up and see her standing behind Neal. Neal turns around and stands up next to me. Her eyes are fixed at me. "You have my son?"

"Oh and now you are interested?" I hiss at her and immediately feel guilty.

"He's my fucking son!" she hisses back. "Of course I am."

"He's in our hotel, Emma." Neal says to his older sister. Emma looks up at him and her lip starts trembling.

"Neal." She sadly smiles and cups his face while staring at him. "You're so big, you're handsome too." He smiles a little bit. "How is mom? And dad?" Neal's smile disappears.

"They died, the same virus I had…" Neal tells Emma who looks shocked and takes a step back. "Sorry."

"I…" she starts but shakes her head. "Can I see my son?" she asks me and I nod.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Snow pov.)**

The door opens and I hear footsteps. I look up and see Regina coming in followed by Neal and a blonde woman. The woman is beautiful, she has long blonde curls with two big green eyes. She looks up at us and frowns.

"I know, they look like our parents." Neal tells her. "They aren't our parents, Emma." This is the Emma Regina told me a lot about. Regina looks at Emma with worry while she stares at us. Regina lays a hand on Emma's shoulder and Emma looks up.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks Emma. Emma nods and walks over to us. She shakes our hands.

"I'm Emma Swan." She tells us.

"I'm Snow White and this is my husband Charming." I tell her. She nods and smiles. She looks up at Regina.

"Can I see my son now?" Emma asks.

"Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are getting us food at that night shop." Charming says.

"R'gina?" A little voice asks. I look up and Henry looks around the corner shyly. Emma turns and sees Henry. Henry looks up at her and smiles. "Mama." He smiles. Emma goes through her knees and carries the boy up in her arms. He lays his head on her shoulder his arms around her neck. Emma is smiling and stroking his hair out of his face. She sits down on the couch and I see Henry brought his book. "Mama Regina adopted me." Henry tells Emma who is wiping away her tears. She chuckles and nods.

"I know my son, I know." She smiles.

"Why are you sad?" The boy asks his mother.

"They are happy tears Henry, I'm just really happy now." She tells him and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Do you have a new story for me, mama?" Henry asks and Emma smiles at him.

"Yes I have." She tells him. He gives her his book and she gets some papers from her bag. He giggles excitedly and she puts the papers in the book.

"Emma, did you write the book?" Regina asks her. Emma looks up at her.

"Sort of, I told someone who wrote it for me." She tells my stepmother. "I'm still not good at reading and writing." Regina smiles a bit and nods. Emma sits in the corner of the couch and Henry lies against her.

"Will you stay with me?" Henry asks his mother. "Every time you are away bad things happen, mama." I like the fact that Henry doesn't call her mommy like the kids in this world do. But just mama. Emma shakes her head.

"I will never go away." Emma tells him. "Sleep boy, you'll be tired tomorrow morning." He nods and closes his eyes while laying his head on her chest. She smiles down at him and strokes his back until he starts snoring. Emma looks up at Regina who smiles down at them. "So, queen Regina." She says softly to Regina.

"How do you know that?" Regina asks her. She shrugs and them Belle and Rumple come in. Belle lets her bags fall when she sees Emma.

"Emma!" She yell-whispers slightly hugs her without waking Henry. "I've missed you, you look so good."

"Good?" Emma chuckles softly. While laying back with her eyes closed. Regina sits down next to me after five minutes. Emma is already asleep. Belle put a blanket around the two.

"How was she?" I ask her. "Is she any different than in the Enchanted Forest?"

"From what I saw now, yes." Regina admits while nodding. "But we didn't really talk privately yet.."

"She looks just like you described her." I tell her and she smiles.

"She's beautiful." Regina smiles slightly.

 **OUATOUATOUAT**

 **(Regina pov.)**

I woke up and walk into the living room. I see Emma putting Henry under the blanket and she looks up at me.

"Good morning." Emma says to me.

"We need to talk." I tell her.

"Woah wait." Emma says. "I just woke up! I need coffee first." I smile and nod. I sit down around the table and after two minutes she sits down before me with a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry about running away yesterday... I just... Couldn't face you really yet. I didn't dare."

"Did you hypnotized me yesterday?" I ask her. She frowns and laughs.

"What?" She laughs. I smile because of her laugh.

"In the bar, just before you left." I tell her.

"No I didn't, I just... You are so easily to be told something." Emma tells me.

"That's not true." I complain. She pushes her shirt a bit down so I can see her boobs... I blush and look up at her face while she leans in. She cups my cheek and I close my eyes.

"Yes it's true, you see?" Emma asks. I open my eyes and she pulls away. She chuckles and takes a sip. "But Regina... I've changed. You... You're younger I see, and you're still you. But I'm not a good person, I try to be." Emma whispers. "But this world is full of distractions."

"What about Henry?" I ask her while taking her hand. "You promised to stay with him, to be his mother.."

"I'll try for him alright?" Emma asks with a sigh. "Gina... I'm addicted."

"Oh... That's alright, Neal is also addicted to Cola." I tell her with a kind smile. "And Snow loves cocoa."

Emma stares at me and laughs.

"No, Regina." She laughs. "I'm addicted to alcohol and drugs, do you know what drugs is?" Yes, drugs are pills or things you smoke.. They are really bad for your brains.

"Y-yes, Emma why did you get yourself into this?" I ask her concerned. She shakes her head.

"Not now." She tells me and Henry wakes up. Henry sits up and Emma smiles at him. "Hey sleepy head, come over." Henry nods and walks over. Emma takes him on her lap and wraps her arms around him.

"Good morning Regina." Henry says to me. I smile.

"Good morning dear." I smile at him. Emma strokes his hair out of his face again and smiles down at him like a real mother would do. "What about Baelfire?" I ask Emma.

"Baelfire is my papa." Henry says and Emma nods at him.

"Yes he is." She smiles and gives him a kiss. "I don't know where he is, never saw him after he left me." I nod.

"Snow and Charming lost their baby, it's a boy. He had a baby blanket in with his name on it." I tell her. She looks up interested. "His name is Emmett." Snow walks in. Emma stands up with Henry in her arms and she looks up at Snow.

"If you go with me to my bar I can get your boy, tonight." She tells Snow. Snow lights up.

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"I know a woman who adopted a baby called Emmett." Emma explains. "She comes to the bar every evening, with him." Emma says. "She's not the best mother." Emma says while shaking her head. She looks up at me. "Can I smoke inside?" She asks me. I frown and just nod. She smiles and lets Henry stand. She lights something what she put in her mouth and looks up at Snow. "She is a tough one, probably wants something back tho. I will help."

"Thank you, Emma." Snow says to Emma and hugs her. Emma looks uncomfortable but smiles when Snow walks away to tell Charming. Emma walks to the balcony and smokes there. I look up at Henry.

"What about some breakfast?" I ask him and he nods. "Lets see if I can cook something, otherwise we need to ask your mother." He chuckles and follows me in the kitchen.

"Emma?" I ask when Emma comes in. She looks up. "Is it normal that this looks black?" Emma frowns and walks over. She does something that makes the fire go out and looks up at me with big eyes.

"You idiot, you almost burned this place down!" She says shocked.

"Well I don't know how to cook do I?!" I protest. She opens her mouth to yell something but Rumpelstiltskin comes in.

"Can you turn this reunion down? Belle is asleep." He hisses.

"Rumple.." Emma gasps.

"Hello dearie." He smirks. Emma walks over and hugs him. I see him smile and he hugs her back. "I missed you, dearie."

"I missed you too." Emma smiles at him while they let go of each other.

Emma made us breakfast so nothing was burned and everything was delicious. We stayed inside today, Emma has been talking a lot to Snow and Belle. After my incident this morning we didn't talk anymore. We really have to talk actually, about everything. About us.. After dinner Emma said she wanted to go to her house to pick up her clothes so now I am going with her and Snow to her house.

"It's just up here." Emma tells us and we go up the stairs. She picks up her keys and opens the door. It's a real mess. Like really! Snow looks up at me and I shrug and we follow her. "Alex, why are you awake?" Emma asks suddenly. We look up and a man of 20 sits on the couch with a bottle of vodka in his hand and a cigarette. He looks up with red irritated eyes and Emma sighs. "Did you use mine?"

"No, I remember the time I stole from you." Alex says and stands up. "You gave me a broken nose." I chuckle and he looks up at me. He walks over to me very close and puts his arms around my waist. "Hello beauty, woah you are a pretty one."

"Alex get off." Emma warns. Alex' hand wanderers to my ass but Emma is faster. She kicks him away on the ground, lay her foot hard on his chest and raises her fist to hit him. I walk over and take her fist in my hand.

"Emma don't." I tell her.

"He touched you, Gina." Emma hisses. "He should be punished!"

"No Emma, give him a second chance." I tell her.

"He's a pervert! He could've taken you with him." Emma says and looks up at me. "He can't do that, I don't want anyone hurting you okay?" I smile and shake my head.

"I'm not hurt Emma, I'm fine." I tell her.

"You fucking used XTC." Alex growls at Emma. Emma looks down at Alex and I know she will hit him. I sigh disappointed and look away while letting go of her. Emma punches the guy in the face and he is knocked out.

"Did you?" I ask and she looks up at me. "Use that XTC?"

"Regina I told you..." Emma starts. But I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what XTC does to you, now." I order her in my Evil Queen voice. She gets paler and swallows.

"Regina I..."

" **NOW!"** I yell at her.

"It's just bad for my brains, I get ill after using it but nothing more.." Emma tells me. We keep staring at each other before she walks away to her room I guess.

"You okay?" Snow asks me.

"She is such a idiot..." I mumble. Emma comes back with a bag on her back. Emma doesn't look at me but at Snow.

"I suggest we go to the bar now, it opens in half an hour." Emma say.

"Yes sure." Snow nods. Emma looks up at me and walks out of the apartment.


End file.
